


Espino y acebo

by Aeeet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Drarry, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Order of the Phoenix AU, Sirius es un padrino genial, SiriusLives, Slow Build, Weasley death, wolfstar
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 28,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeeet/pseuds/Aeeet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por orden de la profesora M. McGonagall los alumnos acaban emparejados con compañeros de otras casas... obviamente el destino les juega una ¿mala? pasada a los señores Potter y Malfoy. </p><p>AU de HP y la Orden del Fénix, dónde Harry y Draco tienen que trabajar juntos durante su quinto curso en Hogwarts, ¿saldrá algo bueno de todo ello?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. EL PROYECTO

**Author's Note:**

> Esto debe estar hecho ya mil veces, pero no he podido resistirme. Espero que les guste.

Llevamos más de 10 minutos de discusión absurda. Es obvio que esto no nos va a llevar a ningún lado. Maldita McGonagall y maldito plan de “unión entre casas de Hogwarts”.  
-Quiero ser auror, Malfoy. Necesito buenas notas.  
-Fantástico Potter.  
-Esto tiene que funcionar, ¿vale? Yo no te gusto, tú no me gustas… pero McGonagall ha sido muy clara al respecto. ¿O es que a ti te da igual acabar con una D en Transformaciones?  
-Si con ello consigo que tú acabes así…  
-Por favor Malfoy, ¿crees que a tu padre le gustaría recibir una carta al respecto? Porque no dudes que es lo que hará.

Se pone pálido y sé que he conseguido encontrar su punto débil. A pesar de sus 15 años, Draco le sigue teniendo miedo a su papi... aunque por otro lado, no puedo culparle. Tener un padre como mortífago no debe ser demasiado agradable.  


-¿Entonces qué propones?  
-Parar esta guerra estúpida que tenemos. Ni siquiera tendremos que trabajar juntos…-me dirige tal mirada que tengo que recular un poco- o al menos no demasiado.  
-¿ Y cómo pretendes que podamos estar en la misma habitación sin hechizarnos el uno al otro? Eso jamás nos ha funcionado.  
-Poniendo unas normas básicas.  
-¿Y si alguno las incumple él otro le da unos azotes? No sabía que te gustaran esos rollos, Potter.  
-No seas crío, Malfoy.-respiro hondo- Creo que bastará con evitar ciertos temas que pueden ser peliagudos.  
-El eufemismo del año.-dice riéndose y una parte de mí tiene ganas de reírse también. Esto es una maldita locura.  


¿Cómo vamos a encontrar paz para trabajar con toda la mierda que tenemos en medio? Quizás lo mejor sea aceptar que Draco tiene razón y que esto jamás podrá salir adelante. Aunque no habla muy bien de mí, no puedo evitar alegrarme de que no soy el único que está en un follón: a Neville lo han emparejado con Parkinson y a Hermione con Zabini, aunque por otro lado se les veía charlando con bastante naturalidad al final de la clase... claro que los Zabini jamás estuvieron metidos en el bando mortífago o fueron lo suficientemente inteligentes como para no dejarse relacionar con ellos. A diferencia de los Malfoy.  


-Nada de hablar de lo que hacen, o en tu caso hicieron, nuestros padres- dice Draco como arrepintiéndose de antemano.  
-De acuerdo.-ignoro la pullita que me lanza-Nada de insultar a nuestros respectivos amigos, ni siquiera sobre la inteligencia de Goyle.  
-¿Yo tampoco puedo comentar que tiene la misma capacidad de reacción de un gusarajo?

Me cuesta horrores no sonreír. Goyle ha conseguido perder más de 20 puntos para Slytherin por ser incapaz de entenderse con Ernie McMillan, aunque por otro lado no sé quien me da más pena de los dos en este proyecto.  


-No, Malfoy. Tú tampoco puedes.  
-Lástima-él sí sonríe, aunque en unos segundos vuelve a ponerse serio-creo que sería mejor evitar hablar de linajes ni pureza de sangre.  


Me sorprende que haya sido él quien ha sacado el tema, aunque le estoy bastante agradecido porque yo no sé si lo hubiera hecho con tanta naturalidad. Tengo que admitir a regañadientes que el simple hecho de que lo proponga ya habla a favor de no quiere que acabemos matándonos antes del final del trimestre. 

-Vale… nada de insultos a padres, nada de insultos a amigos, nada de usar palabras despectivas para nacidos de muggles…  
-Sí. Ese es un buen resumen, Potter.- le veo morderse el labio para evitar decir alguna de las suyas.  
-¿Se te ocurre algo más?  
-¿No hacer estupideces? ¿Intentar no acabar en la enfermería antes de que tengamos que presentar el proyecto?  
-Eso lo veo complicado, ya me conoces.- le sonrío y extiendo mi mano hacia él- ¿tenemos trato, Malfoy?  


Titubea unos segundos, sin duda recordando como hace ya cinco años fui yo quién rechacé su mano en el tren de camino al castillo. Pero parece superarlo rápido porque la estrecha con fuerza y me mira a los ojos mientras acepta mi propuesta. 

-Tenemos trato.


	2. FLORES DE AJENJO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conseguir trabajar en equipo con Draco Malfoy nunca fue sencillo, especialmente si eres Harry Potter y si tenéis los peores horarios del mundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segundo capítulo. Espero que les guste como va. Estoy intentando no ablandar demasiado ni a Harry ni a Draco, espero estarlo consiguiendo. Lo cierto es que todavía les queda un largo camino por delante para poder ser ese algo más, todavía les queda mucho por madurar para ser la persona que el otro necesita a su lado.

Han pasado tres semanas y no hay día que no quiera darle una patada en el culo a Malfoy. ¿Cómo puede ser alguien tan jodidamente desagradable y snob? No sé en qué momento se me ocurrió que esto podría ir bien, cuando es obvio que vamos encaminados al más absoluto desastre.   
Apenas hemos avanzado en nuestros deberes de transformaciones, es imposible cuadrar fechas para practicar entre los entrenamientos de ambos equipos de Quidditch, todo el trabajo de las otras asignaturas, mis castigos y sus rondas de prefecto. Es absolutamente imposible. 

Justo como si me estuviera escuchando un Malfoy muy malhumorado se deja caer en el asiento junto al mío en la biblioteca. Cuando me doy cuenta tiene la cara llena de un acné horroroso, que aparenta ser obra de uno de los caramelos esos de Fred y George. 

-Como te rías, te hechizaré tan fuerte que ni siquiera la Sangre… Granger podrá devolverte a tu estado normal.-me susurra en un tono bastante agresivo.

Eso no me importa, ni tampoco el hecho de que ha estado a punto de volver a insultar a Hermione… me importa el hecho de que se ha detenido. Draco Malfoy se está esforzando y lo lógico es que yo también lo haga así que rebusco en mi bolsillo y parto medio caramelo.   
-Toma-le digo con una sonrisa.-Si eso te lo ha hecho lo que sospecho, te ayudará.  
-¿Y si no?  
-Ni idea.-le digo con toda la sinceridad que tengo. Siempre llevo antídotos contra las bromas de Fred y George, después de haberles financiado el negocio, me lo deben.- Siempre te puedo llevar a la enfermería.  
-Fantástico, Potter. Suena muy seguro.

Aun así no se me escapa el detalle que se lo toma y efectivamente su cara vuelve a la normalidad.   
-Al final vas a resultar ser algo útil, Potter.  
-De nada, Malfoy. 

Vuelvo a mirar mis deberes de Pociones, de los que todavía me falta más de media redacción.   
-El ajenjo no se usa en esa poción, Potter.-me dice suavemente, con un tono más similar al que usa Hermione que al que normalmente utilizaría él- La haría altamente inestable y probablemente te explotaría en la cara… lo cual seguramente te la mejoraría. 

Lo dice de una forma tan educada que no me queda más remedio que reírme… y tengo que admitir que me gusta esto, me gusta que podamos picarnos un poco el uno con el otro sin derivar en insultos ni ataques. Me gusta mucho.   
-No se me da muy bien lo de las pociones.  
-No le prestas atención porque estás demasiado centrado en odiar a Snape.  
-Yo no…  
-Sabes que es cierto.-se gira hacia su mochila y rebusca hasta sacar unos trozos de pergamino viejo.-Copia esto.  
-¿Qué es?   
-Una especie de índice de los principales ingredientes en pociones y sus efectos básicos, qué se puede mezclar con qué y qué no se debe mezclar jamás.

Me quedo mirándolo con la boca abierta... esta tabla parece maravillosa a simple vista. Todo bien resumido y esquematizado.   
-Snape no la usa en clase por motivos personales-dice con una extraña sonrisa.-Motivos que te atañen a ti.  
-¿Perdón?  
-Es la tabla Potter de pociones. Entre tus antepasados se encuentran los mejores maestros en pociones de Reino Unido. Así que me niego a aceptar que esos genes se hayan perdido, Potter.   
-Esto… yo…  
-Te ayudará tenerlo a mano para los deberes y con el tiempo lo aprenderás y te ayudará al preparar las pociones. Si quieres… puedo ayudarte un poco y repasar las pociones antes de tener que prepararlas en clase.-Respira hondo y sonríe-Puedes cerrar la boca de una vez Potter.  
-¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?  
-Porque pierdes una cantidad abismal de tiempo en Pociones, tiempo que podríamos dedicar a nuestro proyecto de Transformación Animal Avanzada. Y porque algún día tus explosiones mandarán a alguien a la enfermería.   
-Gracias.  
-De nada, Potter-dice poniendo los ojos en blanco. 

Sin embargo yo también tengo algo que ofrecerle y le muestro mi cuaderno de hechizos y contrahechizos. Llevo desde tercero escribiendo todo lo que aprendemos en Defensa, por consejo de Remus.  
-Eso te puede ayudar ahora que el sapo está empeñado en volvernos inútiles para los TIMOS.  
-Empiezo a pensar que McGonagall sabía lo que hacía.

No me da las gracias, ni falta que hace. Es Malfoy. Está siendo civilizado… no, más aún… está siendo agradable. Esto puede no ser tan desastroso como parecía en un principio.


	3. MAR EN CALMA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leerme. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Al final me acostumbro a trabajar con Malfoy. Nos solemos apropiar de un aula pequeña que nadie usa y así podemos practicar hechizos y hacer todo el trabajo extra. Ron y Hermione están cada vez más molestos, pero lo cierto es que trabajar con Malfoy me resulta muy llevadero. Ya estoy aprendiendo a no tener la varita siempre a mano por si me ataca, aunque lo cierto es quw me cuesta un poco no reaccionar cuando le veo armado con la suya. Malos hábitos. 

-Este libro está genial, Potter. ¿De dónde lo has sacado? Porque de la biblioteca no parece...  
-Me lo han prestado.  
-Hmmm...

Afortunadamente Malfoy deja el tema y yo respiro tranquilo. El libro me lo ha mandado Sirius, de la biblioteca Black... pero obviamente eso no es algo que le pueda decir a Draco.  
-Sea como fuere, espero que dieras las gracias... porque con esto... nos ahorramos horas y horas de búsqueda de información.Vamos a acabar el curso con una E, estoy seguro.

Tengo que admitir que este Malfoy trabajador y buen compañero está siendo la gran sorpresa de quinto. Junto con los castigos de Umbridge, claro. Si alguien el 1 de septiembre me hubiera dicho que ser el compañero de estudio de Malfoy iba a ser de lo mejor de mi curso, probablemente lo hubiera llevado a la enfermeria. 

-Eso si no metes tus manazas y lo estropeas todo, Potter.  
-¿Yo?  
Saco la varita y apunto a la manzana que está a punto de comerse, transformándola en una pequeña serpiente de jardín. 

-¿En serio Potter?  
-Pensé que te gustaría.  
-Lo estás haciendo otra vez-dice rápidamente-lo del pársel.   
-Mierda.  
-Eso si lo he entendido. Tú siempre la viva imagen de la elegancia y el saber estar, Cararajada.  
Vuelvo a agitar la varita y le devuelvo su manzanza.

-Espero que siga sabiendo igual. Por tu bien.   
Me río ante su falta de fe mientras termino los últimos retoques a mis deberes de Encantamientos.  
-Tengo que admitir, que el hechizo fue bastante bueno-dice Malfoy comiendose la manzana- el tacto era muy de serpiente y desde luego se movía como una.   
-Gracias. También hablaba como una-le contesto sonriendo.  
-Eso sí... seguía teniendo una hoja pegada, supongo que McGonagall te bajaría medio punto por ello.  Pero fue un gran intento, para ser la primera vez que lo haces.

En su tono no hay maldad... pero sí me molesta un poco esa condescendencia con la que me habla, como si el hecho de que yo haya hecho algo bien sea algo infrecuente. Es un poco el mismo tono de Hermione cuando consigo una buena nota en un trabajo.   
Sacudo la cabeza y vuelvo a mis libros.   
-¿Sabes que a pesar de lo que dice Snape no soy un imbécil, verdad?  
Malfoy me mira como si hubiera dicho el comentario más obvio del mundo y pone los ojos en blanco.   
-Lo sé, Potter. Para ser mi enemigo hay que tener un cierto nivel.  
-Vaya, gracias. Pues el jefe de tu casa piensa que el mío no supera la D. 

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, cada uno trabajando en lo suyo hasta que de repente vuelve a hablar.   
-Tus trabajos de Pociones no están nada mal, al menos la parte teórica-dice lentamente.- lo práctico deja algo más que desear, lamentablemente.  
-Me cuesta mucho concentrarme en las mazmorras.-no sé porque me da tanta vergüenza confesarlo, pero siento que me arde la cara. Es como si estuviera admitiendo una debilidad, pero Malfoy no se ríe sino que contesta con la mayor naturalidad del mundo.  
-Con el Profesor Snape pululando cual murciélago para criticar todo lo que haces, no me extraña, Potter.  
-Lleva toda la vida tratándome así, Malfoy. No sé porque te sorprendes ahora.  
-Porque antes pensaba que no te esforzabas, que estabas todo el día en tu sala común pavoneándote o practicando quidditch en los jardines mientras los demás estudiabamos... y no, estás aquí a todas horas y... bueno, el lunes entregamos casi la misma redacción y tú tienes una D y yo una E... y no es justo Potter.   
-Vaya... Gracias.  
-Sé que a veces...-sin embargo no continúa la frase- mira tengo un kit portatil de pociones con el que solía practicar en verano. Lo puedo traer y así pulir un poco tus dotes para las pociones. ¿te parece?

No sé que contestarle así que balbuceo un "gracias" y él me vuelve a sonreír. Siendo sinceros, prefiero mil veces más a este Malfoy agradable que al cabrón egoísta que me trató de amargar mis primeros años en Hogwarts o que al hijo de mortifago que amenazaba a los nacidos de muggle. El problema es que Malfoy es las 3 cosas y no sé hasta qué punto debo bajar la guardia con él.


	4. Nudos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí aparece el primer momento ligeramente AU, como en esta realidad Harry y Draco se toleran, Malfoy no insulta a Lily Potter depsués de perder el partido de Quidditch, por lo que Harry no explota ni le echan del equipo. Peeero... Crabbe y Goyle sí que están ahí y hacen perder los papeles a los tres Weasleys, provocando una reacción en Umbridge contra Harry.

Camino por el castillo intentando no explotar de la furia. La decisión del puto sapo no admite quejas y de la noche a la mañana, me he convertido en el nuevo capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor. Un equipo que ahora mismo consta de 2 jugadores.

Cuando giro el pasillo me encuentro con una de las personas a las que menos quiero ver, Malfoy. Apoyado contra una pared... la pared de la Sala de los Menesteres. Se me hace un puto nudo en la garganta pero él no muestra ninguna emoción en especial. Cuando me habla, no lo hace sobre asociaciones ilegales, sino que parece más interesado en la bronca después del partido. 

-Es cierto que Umbridge ha suspendido a los 3 Weasleys?  
-Sí-le contesto lo más cortante que puedo.- Y a Angelina y Alice también. 

Abre la sala y no sé porqué entro detrás de él. Casi temo que aparezca delante mio la sala de entrenamiento del ED... pero no ocurre. Es sólo una especie de réplica vacía de la biblioteca de Hogwarts, un sitio donde poder trabajar tranquilamente. Aún así no me quedo tranquilo, que Malfoy sepa lo de la Sala de los Menesteres, pone nuestra seguridad en juego. Intento dejar de pensar en ello y me doy cuenta de que delante mío tengo a Malfoy mirándome con el ceño fruncido, como si fuera culpa mía que sus amigos sean malas personas o que los míos sean idiotas.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que Goyle y Crabbe sean unos imbéciles, ¿sabes?- lo dice como si me leyera el pensamiento- Hacer esos comentarios sobre la comadrejilla delante de sus hermanos no estuvo bien, aunque también podrían haberse comportado como adultos y no pelearse como dos sucios mug... así.

Levanto la cabeza sorprendido, si hay algo que no me esperaba era esto. Pensé que Malfoy se pondría a la defensiva con sus amigos, pero supongo que las barbaridades que ambos dijeron de Ginny fueron demasiado hasta para él.

-Lo que no entiendo es porque Johnson y Spinnet están castigadas también.  
-Aparentemente no debieron tratar de frenar a los gemelos por sí mismas.-digo dándole una patada a la silla que tengo delante-en realidad esto no es más que la maldita Umbridge castigándome a mí.   
-Y esa silla tenía toda la culpa, ¿no?-dice mordazmente y debe pedirle a la sala que la recomponga porque enseguida vuelve a aparecer en perfecto estado. 

-Es solo que nos han jodido pero bien, Malfoy. No solo nos hemos quedado con una cazadora y un buscador... sino que además tenemos una penalización de 150 puntos en cada partido. Jamás podremos ganar la liga ni...  
-¿Juegas para ganar el campeonato? ¡Muy Slytherin por tu parte, Potter! ¿Que opina el buen Dumbledore de ello?  
-Yo quiero...  
-Venga Potter... tú disfrutas cuando juegas al quidditch, no puedes dejar que ella te arrebate eso también. 

Le miro fijamente pero él trata de esquivarme la mirada.   
-¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de tu mano?-dice suavemente y a mí se me hace un nudo en la garganta. ¿Cómo hemos llegado al punto de que es precisamente Malfoy la primera persona que se da cuenta de las cicatrices? Intento esconderla, pero por una vez sus reflejos son mejores que los míos y me agarra la muñeca antes de que pueda alejarla de él. 

-Quiero creer que cuando te enfrentaste al Señor Oscuro hiciste gala de unos reflejos un tanto mejores que esto Potter-dice poniéndo los ojos en blanco.- ¡Y pensar que llevo 4 años perdiendo contra ti, Cararrajada!  
-No tienes ningún derecho a...  
-¿A qué Potter? ¿A ayudarte? No seas imbécil.   
-A nadie le...  
-A la mitad del puto mundo mágico le importa, Potter. A la mitad decente, debo añadir.-respira hondo-Si a la vuelta de las vacaciones de Navidad no has hablado con McGonagall hablaré yo con Snape.  
-¿QUÉ?  
-Lo que oyes, quéjate. A alguien. A los señores comadreja, a...-se queda callado un instante- a tu mascota si quieres. Me da igual. Pero si no ha ocurrido nada de aquí a enero, voy a Snape. Y no será bonito. 

Me quedo con la boca abierta tanto por la fuerza de sus palabras como por la mención encubierta a Sirius. Noto el miedo atenazarse dentro de mí, como una serpiente que espera su turno para atacar. Los Malfoy saben lo de Sirius, siempre lo han sabido y él no corre peligro en Grimmlaud Place, trato de repetirme. Pero saber la vida de mi padrino en manos de esa gente me revuelve el estómago. ¿Qué cojones hago aquí con el hijo de un mortífago, poniendo en riesgo a mis amigos, a mi padrino, a todo en lo que creo?

-Venga Potter, quizás con algo de suerte la echen de aquí.  
-¡Cómo si tú y tu pequeña "brigada inquisitorial" no estuvierais disfrutando!-quizás uso un tono mucho más agresivo de lo que pretendía, porque Malfoy me mira como si le hubiera dado una bofetada.-¡Ser los malditos reyes del castillo, no! Tiene que molar, Malfoy. Seguro que en tu casa están muy orgullosos de ti, siempre les gusto el poder fácil. 

Nada más decir esas palabras, me siento como una mierda. Casi espero que Malfoy me lance algo. He roto nuestro acuerdo, todo en lo que se basaba nuestro trabajo. Y está enfadado, lo noto perfectamente... pero no dice una sola palabra, sino que se limita a recoger las pocas cosas que había puesto sobre la mesa y a caminar hacia la puerta.  
-Si mañana no estás tan empeñado en que acabemos a malas, sabes donde encontrarme.-dice haciendo un gesto hacia la sala.  
-Draco...  
Es la primera vez que le llamo por su nombre y él ni se inmuta. Tampoco se despide, sino que da un portazo cuando se marcha. Y yo me quedo con cara de imbécil, en medio de la sala con la misma sensación de miedo que antes añadido a algo que me recuerda bastante a la culpa.


	5. Familia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He optado por avanzar un poco la trama del 5o libro y aquí estamos. En los próximos capítulos retomaré lo que pasó con Harry y Draco después de la discusión de la Sala de los Menesteres. Pero ahora... a hacer sufrir a nuestro Harry un poco más.

Escucho unos toques suaves en la puerta y no tengo más remedio que invitar a mi padrino a entrar. Sin embargo, esta vez no está él solo sino que viene acompañado por Remus.  
-No tengo...  
-Ha pasado una semana, Harry. Tienes que levantarte de ahí.-dice Remus suavemente.  
-Así que ahora vas a desayunar como es debido, te vas a dar una buena ducha y vamos a pasar el día juntos.-continua Sirius.-Y no hay peros que valgan, no te vamos a dejar ahí.

No me queda más remedio que asentir. Claro que tienen razón, pero es tan difícil. 

Arthur Weasley murió hace 7 días en un ataque en el Departamento de Misterios. La serpiente de Voldemort le mató mientras hacía guardia en algún sitio que no nos quieren contar. Recuerdo poco, sólo que me desperté con un dolor brutal en la cicatriz y la imagen del padre de Ron cubierto de sangre en el suelo. Avisamos a McGonagall, pero fue demasiado tarde y ya había fallecido. 

Después del funeral, los Weasley se han retirado de la Orden un tiempo y yo llevo dias sin saber de Ron ni de Ginny. Ese día ninguno de los dos fue capaz de mirarme a la cara. Según los gemelos, solo es cuestión de tiempo.

-¿Qué te preocupa Harry?-Remus nunca ha sido muy sutil, aunque lo cierto es que Sirius tampoco. Y eso me gusta.   
-Esa noche... esa noche yo...-Ambos te miran fijamente instandote a continuar.-Me tomé una poción para dormir.  
-Eres muy joven para estar tomando esas cosas de forma regular-empieza Remus pero le corto enseguida.  
-No lo entendéis... Llevo semanas soñando con ese pasillo. Y... un... amigo me dijo que... me hacía falta descansar porque llevaba como una semana casi sin dormir y...   
-Harry, respira.  
Ellos se miran fijamente.  
-¿Una semana sin dormir?  
-¿Como que has visto ese pasillo, Harry?

Te hacen la pregunta a la vez y la preocupación tan palpable en ambos te deja sin aliento.   
-Sí, yo... tengo sueños muy raros. Me despierto con la cicatriz ardiendo y... a veces no quiero dormir.-lo admito como quien admite un crimen-odio esos sueños y por eso quise una noche de sueño tranquila. 

Respiro hondo y Sirius aprieta mi hombro haciéndome sentir seguro.  
-Reconocí el pasillo por la foto de El Profeta. Yo jamás he estado allí y lo he visto muchas veces. 

Ambos se quedan pálidos y yo no sé como mirarlos a la cara.  
-Quizás habría podido hacer algo sí...

Si no hubiera hecho caso a Draco y tomado la maldita poción. Pero estaba tan cansado... que no sabía que más hacer. Y dormir una noche fue demasiado tentador para mí.

-Harry... tienes 15 años, no tienes que ser tú quien siempre salve al mundo...  
-Pero el Sr. Weasley...  
-Lo de Arthur ha sido una tragedia, una que no se volverá a repetir. Seremos más cuidadosos.-Remus apoya una mano en mi hombro

Me siento una persona horrible solo por pensarlo, pero no puedo ni imaginar lo que sería que la persona que hubiera fallecido fuera mi padrino. O Remus. Aunque trato de respirar hondo, noto como algo se rompe dentro de mí. Intento controlarlo pero es como un terremoto. Cuando me doy cuenta estoy abrazado a Sirius como si fuera un salvavidas, llorando sobre su hombro.

Trato de secarme las lágrimas mientras pienso en lo ridículo que ha sido todo esto.  
-Merlín, yo... lo siento...  
-Ni se te ocurra disculparte por ser humano, Harry. Ni se te ocurra.

Yo solo asiento pero me sigo sintiendo increíblemente ridículo. Lleno de lágrimas y mocos, como el niño que creen que sigo siendo. Sin embargo ellos parecen tan tranquilos, Remus incluso me sonríe un poco mientras me pasa un pañuelo. 

-Cuando murieron tus abuelos estuve tres días enteros llorando en la cama. Ni siquiera pude ir a su funeral.-me dice Sirius acariciándome el cuello-No eres débil por querer a las personas que te han enseñado lo que es una familia.

Lo dice para tranquilizarme pero lo que consigue es que se me forme un nudo enorme en la garganta. Adoro a los Weasley, pero ellos no son mi familia... Sirius y Remus sí. 

-¿Vais a tener cuidado verdad?-digo al cabo de un rato-Si os pasara algo yo no sé qué...  
-Harry...  
-Soy una persona horrible, joder. No dejo de pensar en que podrías haber sido tú el que estuviera de guardia, Remus. O que podrían pillar a Sirius un día de estos y devolverlo a Azkaban o sentenciarlo a...

-Estamos en una guerra, Harry y...-me interrumpe Remus, pero Sirius le hace callar.  
-No te puedo prometer que Moony y yo vayamos a estar bien siempre... pero sí te puedo prometer algo y es que vamos a tener mucho cuidado.  

-Sois mi familia-les digo-Sé que no soy muy dado a expresarme pero...  
Ambos se quedan de piedra. Sirius reacciona primero, mientras que Remus parece que le hayan aturdido. 

-Creo que hablo en nombre de los dos cuando digo que tú también eres nuestra familia, Harry. No lo olvides.- contesta Sirius abrazándome de nuevo.-No tienes ni idea de cuanto te quiero, Harry. De cuánto te queremos.

Esta vez noto también como Remus nos abraza a los dos. Familia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JKR comento que originalmente iba a matar al personaje del Sr.Weasley... y que cambió su muerte por la de Sirius... así que como aquí Sirius vivirá, había que hacer el cambiazo otra vez.


	6. Chocolate caliente y escobas de juguete.

Intento no despertar al retrato de la Señora Black mientras bajo la escalera, cosa que me resulta bastante difícil. Estoy muy muy cansado. No dejo de pensar en Voldemort y en el padre de Ron, no dejo de pensar en Malfoy y en que no tengo modo de comunicarme con él y hacerle entender que aunque desaparecí del colegio no tengo la más minima intención de romper nuestra ¿amistad? ¿acuerdo?

-¿Harry?  
Levanto la cabeza sobresaltado y me encuentro a Sirius sentado en uno de los salones, en casi completa oscuridad.  
-¡Hola! No esperaba encontrarme a nadie aquí. 

Sirius simplemente enciende la chimenea y me señala el sillón que está a su lado.  
-¿Quieres algo de beber?-pregunta- Me temo que nada que tenga alcohol, aparentemente está mal visto emborrachar a tu ahijado adolescente.  
No puedo evitar reírme ante lo verdaderamente desconcertado que parece estar  
-Un chocolate caliente estaría genial pero no tienes porqué...

Hace aparecer de la nada una taza humeante y no puedo evitar quedarme con la boca abierta. Aparentemente puedes sacar al chico de la alacena, pero no la alacena del chico.  
-Aunque te parezca mentira, a veces se me olvida lo de la magia.  
Él sonríe, pero no me da la sensación de que se ría de mí. Más bien al contrario, parece que le hubiera recordado una historia ya olvidada.  
-A tu madre también le pasaba. 

Se me hace muy raro escucharle hablar de ella, normalmente Sirius sólo me habla de mi padre, de sus aventuras y de lo mucho que le quería.  
-¿Sí?  
-Ella...-se queda en silencio unos segundos-os parecéis muchísimo, Harry. Has heredado bastante más que sólo sus ojos. 

Lo dice con mucha dulzura y pienso en lo poco que Sirius se parece al hombre gruñón de la chimenea de la torre de Gryffindor "no te pareces a tu padre tanto como yo creía".  
-Eres la primera persona que me lo dice, todo el mundo...  
-A los 15 años tu padre era un capullo, Harry. Igual que yo. Y cualquiera que lo niegue es un mentiroso y un hipócrita-se ríe y mueve la cabeza-Demos gracias porque tú hayas resultado ser mucha mejor persona que nosotros.  
-Yo no...  
-Gastábamos bromas a los Slytherin, nos burlábamos de Snape, peleabamos con cualquiera... nos creíamos los reyes del maldito castillo. Siempre pavoneándonos orgullosos. Para acabar así- lo dice amargamente y a mí se me encoge el corazón. No me gusta verle pasárlo mal. Y casi sin darme cuenta pienso en los cuatro chicos bajo la capa de invisibilidad, en el lobo y el perro aullándole a la luna, en el ciervo y la rata. En como los cuatro hicieron historia. 

-Realmente lo fuisteis.-él me mira sorprendido-Los Señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta, orgullosos creadores del mapa del merodeador. 

Sirius se ríe y esta vez veo más claro que nunca al chico joven y guapo de la boda de mis padres, al de las fotos, al Sirius que todo el mundo describe.  
-¿Ves? Cuando hablas así eres 100% Lils, James hubiera dicho que soy un imbécil por ponerme dramático. Y probablemente me hubiera hechizado con una de esas mierdas motivadoras que tan bien le salían. 

Me quedo un instante callado, inseguro de cómo responderle, inseguro de que haya sido un cumplido.  
-Tu madre era una de las mejores personas que he conocido, Harry. Es maravilloso que hayas heredado su capacidad de ver lo bueno que hay en los demás y de ser capaz de perdonar. Eso te honra. Todos deberíamos de ser como tú.

A mí me arde la cara y Sirius estira un brazo para revolverme aún más el pelo. Se me sigue haciendo raro todo esto, aunque lo intento. Durante un rato no decimos nada, Sirius me mira con cariño y yo me bebo despacio el chocolate. Está delicioso. Mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que la tía Petunia me haya podido preparar nunca. 

-Hace unos días encontré esto entre mis cosas, la mayoría fueron puestas en cajas y entregadas a Remus, que las apiló en su desván sin querer ni poder buscar en ellas-duda un momento antes de tenderme un sobre de pergamino.-Pensé que podría gustarte.

Y tanto que me gusta. Es una carta de mi madre hacia Sirius, hablándole de mi primer cumpleaños, de mis regalos, de mi padre y hasta de Dumbledore. Es la prueba de que una vez tuve una familia que me quería, de que antes de ser el Niño-Que-Vivió fuí simplemente un bebé con una escoba de juguete. 

Se me escapa una lágrima traicionera cuando veo la foto que acompaña a la carta. Mis padres y yo jugando. Mientras veo la foto se me ocurre que al menos vivieron felices sus últimos días, creyéndose protegidos, sintiéndose a salvo y queriendo a su hijo.  
-Para ti, para tu album.-Sirius no dice nada más y yo no soy capaz de darle siquiera las gracias. 

Miro la foto un largo rato y cuando por fin la dejo sobre la mesa, me encuentro a Sirius mirándome fijamente.  
-Quisiera disculparme, Harry.  
-¿Qué?- consigo secarme las lágrimas de la forma más disimulada que puedo antes de mirarle.  
-Estos meses aquí están siendo duros y...  
-A mí no me lo tienes que explicar-él va a decir algo pero le interrumpo.-Volver al sitio de dónde has intentado escapar toda tu vida... yo no lo llevaría mejor que tú, la verdad. 

Le miro y parece un niño asustado, pienso en lo que me han contado de los Black y en lo que yo sentiría si tuviera que quedarme encerrado en el número 4 de Privet Drive con un retrato de Vernon Dursley llamándome "anormal" y "bicho raro" y desde luego, no sé si sería capaz de hacerlo. Le agarro el brazo antes de continuar. 

-Esto no va a durar eternamente, Sirius. Te lo prometo. Y mientras dure... recuerda que nos tienes a nosotros, a Remus y a mí. Ya no eres el niño que se crió aquí... puedes hablar con nosotros, puedes romper cosas o lo que sea que te ayude. Pero tienes que ser fuerte.-respiras hondo antes de continuar-Por nosotros. 

Mis palabras dan justo donde duele porque Sirius agacha la cabeza.  
-A veces no sé quien aprende de quién.  
-Ambos aprendemos, Sirius.-le sonrío y él asiente la cabeza como tratando de convencerse.  
-¿Una partida de ajedrez?-dice de repente con una sonrisa, sustituida de inmediato por un ceño fruncido.-¿te gusta el ajedrez? Merlín, ni siquiera sé si...  
-Me gusta el ajedrez, pero soy un poco inútil, al menos comparado con Ron y...

Me quedo callado de inmediato al nombrar a Ron.  
-¿No te ha escrito todavía?  
-No.  
-Dale tiempo, Harry. Ron es tu mejor amigo, pero lo que está pasando es una de las peores experiencias que se pueden pasar. Es muy duro, y necesita tiempo para superarlo. Estoy seguro de que acabará volviendo a ti.  
-Lo sé. Vamos a jugar, ¿vale?

Mi cabeza sigue dando vueltas, y no dejo de pensar en Voldemort, en Ron y su familia, en Malfoy y en que la vida es un lío... pero también pienso en Luna y en cómo siempre dice que las cosas que perdemos siempre encuentran la forma de volver a nosotros, pienso en cómo Sirius ha recuperado un poco las ganas de vivir, en cómo yo he recuperado en mi padrino y en cómo tarde o temprano todo acabará en su sitio.


	7. De tal palo, tal astilla

-¿Harry? ¿Me escuchas?  
Levanto la cabeza y me fijo en que Remus está enfrente mío mirándome con una expresión muy rara.   
-Lo siento, estaba…

Lo cierto es que no sé que decirle, no se me ocurre ninguna excusa creíble así que me quedo callado. 

-¿Sabes? Sirius cree que estás así por lo de Arthur.  
-¿Así cómo?   
-Callado, despistado, pensativo… llámalo como quieras. Pero a mí me da la sensación de que lo que te pasa es otra cosa.-Remus sin embargo no parece preocupado, está ahí, simplemente sonriéndome.

Pienso en lo que me contó de mi madre, de cómo ella y Snape fueron amigos y en el hecho de que ni mi padre ni Sirius aparentemente entendieron jamás esa amistad. Pero Remus sí. Quizás porque Remus entiende más de luz y oscuridad que cualquiera de nosotros. 

-¿Esto se puede quedar entre nosotros?  
-Harry, Sirius es tu padrino y…  
-No me preocupa sólo Sirius…es más una cuestión global y…

Ahora lo noto mucho más serio y trato de respirar hondo. Remus no se enfadará y quizás pueda darme algún consejo de como poner las cosas en su sitio. 

-No sé si sabes que McGonagall nos ha puesto una especie de proyecto común…  
-Sí. Integración de casas o algo así. Si preguntan, negaré haber dicho nada… pero parece que tú trabajo y el del Sr. Malfoy está siendo impecable. Está muy muy contenta con tus resultado y…

-El caso es que Malfoy y yo tenemos, o mejor dicho teníamos… algo parecido a una amistad.-respiro hondo cuando lo digo y me siento tremendamente estúpido por estar dramatizando tanto- Pero el día del ataque al Sr. Weasley yo estaba muy enfadado por otra cosa y exploté con él y dije cosas que no… luego vine aquí y no puedo escribirle porque sigue siendo el hijo de un maldito mortífago y porque honestamente no tengo ninguna prueba de que Malfoy hijo no me quiera matar al igual que su padre. 

Remus se queda mirándome fijamente y yo continuo hablando, incapaz de detenerme ahora que he empezado. Han sido tres meses muy largos ocultando a todos mi acuerdo con Malfoy. 

-Ahora me dirás que estoy loco por confiar en él y…  
-Yo no soy Sirius, Harry-Sonríe un poco antes de continuar.-Y en este caso afortunadamente para ti.   
-¿En serio no piensas decirme que qué hago arriesgando mi vida por…?  
-Mientras seas cauto y no hagas tonterías no veo porque no aprovechar tu amistad con Draco. Tú lo estás viendo desde tu perspectiva, pero quizás a él le ayude más de lo que puedas imaginar ser amigo de alguien como tú. 

Le miro sin saber qué decir y él me vuelve a sonreír como hacía en clase cuando alguien no sabía una respuesta obvia.

-Piénsalo así, las creencias de los padres se inculcan a los hijos, como si fuera un mantra. Hay poca gente como Sirius o como Barty Crouch hijo, por poner el ejemplo contrario. Tu amistad puede mostrar a Draco indirectamente que hay otras vías, que hay más mundo que el de la pureza de sangre.  
-Yo no quiero, mi idea no es…  
-Lo sé, lo sé… solo quiero que no te sientas culpable por llevarte bien con el hijo de un mortífago- se para un segundo como pensando si continuar o no- Ni tú eres tu padre, ni Draco es el suyo. No cometas con él los errores que otros cometen contigo. 

Pienso en Snape y me doy cuenta de que Remus tiene toda la razón del mundo. No sé como lo hace pero siempre consigue hacerme tener las cosas mucho más claras.

-Me ha ayudado mucho en Pociones.  
-Nos habían comentado que habías mejorado mucho, pero no sabía que Draco tenía algo que ver al respecto.  
-No sé si os reunís para hablar de Voldemort o de mi rendimiento académico.   
-Nos da tiempo para todo-me aprieta el hombro un instante antes de continuar.-A Lily se le daban muy bien las pociones.  
-¿Sí? El señor Ollivander me dijo que su varita era perfecta para Encantamientos pero de lo de Pociones no tenía ni idea. 

Él me mira con tristeza unos segundos antes de continuar.

-Sirius tiene razón en que siempre olvidamos hablarte de tu madre, tu tía apenas te hablaba de ella, ¿verdad?  
-No.-titubeo un segundo antes de continuar- Supongo que físicamente me parezco tanto a mi padre que…  
-A mí siempre me has recordado más a ella, si te sirve de consuelo. Tienes su corazón, lo cual es algo maravilloso. Y ojo, sabes que tu padre era como un hermano para mí y…

-Ya Sirius me estuvo hablando de su fase “capullos integrales”.-atajo- Aparentemente les duro un buen par de años.   
\- ¡Y tanto que lo éramos! Sin embargo aún con 15 años tu madre siempre tuvo la cabeza en su sitio. Un poco como tú.- esta vez la sonrisa de Remus parece menos triste- Ella estaría muy orgullosa de que hayas logrado superar tus diferencias con el señor Malfoy.   
-Gracias, Remus.   
-No tienes porque darlas… sabes que…  
-En serio, gracias por todo. Por Sirius, por estar aquí… gracias de verdad. 

Adoro a Sirius... pero lo cierto es que me cuesta imaginarlo sin Remus, sin la calma que sólo él nos aporta.. El licántropo se ha convertido en una parte igual de fundamental que mi padrino, y me da rabia que el único que no lo vea sea él.


	8. Regalos

Mañana me toca volver al castillo y por primera vez en mi vida no me apetece hacerlo. Volver implicará enfrentarme a Draco, a los Weasleys y a Umbridge. Abandonar esta tranquilidad que mi padrino y Remus han conseguido crear para mí. 

Hogwarts es el primer hogar que recuerdo, eso jamás cambiará… pero Grimmauld Place ha conseguido ocupar un rincón en mi corazón. A pesar de sus intentos fallidos de asesinarnos, claro.

-¿Vais a seguir fingiendo que no estáis juntos el resto de nuestras vidas o tengo que pillaros con las manos en la masa?-me atrevo a preguntar cuando escucho como Remus sube las escaleras, alejándose de la habitación que comparte a mis espaldas con Sirius.

Ambos se ponen muy rojos y no puedo evitar reírme. El adolescente aquí soy yo. O eso creía.   
-¿Qué dices?- Ambos me miran como si fuera la primera vez que me ven.  
-Sois pareja y lo sé. ¿Podemos actuar como adultos?  
-¿No… te molesta?

Por fin percibo algo de valor Gryffindor por aquí, aunque sea por parte de mi padrino que se ha quedado de un bonito color mármol.  
-¿Que me hayáis mentido? Mucho. ¿De resto? En absoluto. Honestamente nunca he entendido la necesidad de la gente de inmiscuirse en lo que otras personas hagan en la intimidad de su habitación.

Cuando veo la cara de felicidad que tienen, no puedo evitar arrepentirme de no habérselo dicho antes. Parecen mucho más jóvenes y felices.   
-Venga, ¿desde cuando estáis juntos?  
-¿Quieres hablar del tema?  
-Claro. ¿Por qué no? Sois como mis padrinos, los dos. Ahora con más motivo. 

Remus simplemente asiente y Sirius continua hablando.  
-Desde los 16, en parte esa fue la razón por la que me fui de aquí.- el tono de Sirius vuelve a ser sombrío y no puedo evitar sentirme aún más unido a él. No es fácil vivir con gente que te considera un bicho raro o un enfermo.  
-¿Mis padres lo sabían?  
-Sí. Lily me echó el sermón de “hazle daño a Remus y te castro, Black”-dice recuperando la sonrisa.-La pelirroja tenía una mala leche.  
-Bien por mamá… ¿y mi padre?

Ambos se miran y tengo la corazonada de por donde van a ir los tiros. Después de todo lo sé por Draco y por Ron.  
-James… él…  
-Hay ciertas cosas que los sangrepura tardan en manejar bien, ya.-lo digo sonriendo y ellos me miran sorprendidos una vez más.-Charlie Weasley tiene novio desde los 15 años.  
-Su madre piensa que no lo sabéis.   
-¡Y una mierda! Son sus hermanos, claro que lo saben. Y ninguno de ellos tiene el más mínimo problema… nadie debería tener ningún problema. Y desde luego, ninguna madre debería alejar así a su hijo de ella.

Sirius hace el amago de abrazarme pero se detiene a mitad y a mí me dan muchas ganas de darle una colleja.   
-Sabéis que esto no cambia nada, ¿verdad? Lo único que ocurre es que ya no tendréis que esconderos de mí ni Remus tendrá que recorrerse media casa de madrugada para cambiar de habitación.   
-¡Y nosotros que creíamos estar siendo discretos!-dice Remus sonriendo mientras Sirius me abraza.   
-Me temo que no demasiado. 

Ellos se ríen y yo no puedo evitar alegrarme de haber podido arreglar aunque sea una de las cosas que me atormentaban.   
-Os voy a echar muchísimo de menos.  
-Venga, hombre-dice Sirius revolviéndome el pelo-en tres meses son las vacaciones de Pascua. Si te dejan, estás más que invitado.  
-¿De verdad? Nunca había salido de Hogwarts por Navidad ni tampoco por Pascua… y me encantaría volver aquí pero no quiero…  
-Ni se te ocurra insinuar que puedes molestar, Harry.  
-Yo no…

¡ESCORIA INMUNDA! ¡VERGÜENZA DE NUESTRA SANGRE! RETOZAR CON MUGGLES Y CON BESTIAS…  
-Bajo yo-dice Remus- Kingsley venía a traerme unos papeles para algo de la Orden. Y no, Harry. No puedo decir una palabra más me mires como me mires.  
-Tenía que intentarlo-le digo a Sirius, pero él no me contesta sino que me hace entrar en su habitación.   
-Hay algo que llevo días queriéndote dar, pero no quería hacerlo delante de Remus. Es para que podamos hablar mientras estés en Hogwarts. 

Me tiende un paquete cuadrado y plano, muy ligero.  
-¿Qué es?  
-Un espejo de doble sentido-dice sonriendo-James y yo los usábamos durante los veranos y cuando nos castigaban separados. Llevo semanas intentando repararlos, por eso no te lo había dado antes.   
-¿Podré hablar contigo cuando quiera?  
-En cualquier momento. Sólo tienes que decir mi nombre y tú aparecerás en mi espejo y yo en el tuyo.   
-Es genial, Sirius. Pero lo usaré con una condición: tienes que prometerme que no harás ninguna tontería como salir de aquí.-Sirius me mira como si le hubiera dado una bofetada, pero sé que tengo razón- Yo… yo mejor que nadie sé lo que debes sentir, pero… eres muy importante para mí y si te pasara algo no sé qué…

-Te doy mi palabra.-sonríe al ver mi cara de sorpresa-Pero, Señor Potter… a cambio quiero tu palabra de que harás lo que esté en tu mano por mantenerte alejado de Dolores Umbridge, que obedecerás a los miembros de la Orden que te topes y que no harás “ninguna tontería”.   
-Hecho.-le tiendo la mano y él la estrecha.   
-Eso sí, si estás en peligro directo de muerte me lanzaré a por ti sin dudarlo.   
-Lo mismo digo, Sirius.  
-Ven aquí-me vuelve a abrazar y yo pienso que podría acostumbrarme a esto de que me cuiden y se preocupen por mí incondicionalmente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me gustaría disculparme porque estos últimos capítulos pueden haber resultado un poco aburridos, centrándose solo en conversaciones y más conversaciones. En el próximo Harry volverá a Hogwarts y cosas interesantes seguirán ocurriendo. Muchas gracias por su tiempo.


	9. Roto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originalmente no tenía pensado llevar la historia por este camino... pero creo que Harry necesita un poco más de emoción en su vida.

La vuelta al castillo ha sido tan desastrosa como me temía. Draco sigue sin volver a la Sala de los Menesteres… y Ron. Lo de Ron tampoco parece tener ningún arreglo fácil. 

-No me hables como si supieras algo de lo que siento, Potter.

Lleva esquivándome desde que volvimos al castillo y por fin he conseguido encontrármelo a solas para hablar con él. Sin embargo, no parece haber sido una buena idea.   
-Ron…  
-Mi padre acaba de morir…  
-Lo sé y quiero que…  
-¿Y qué coño importa lo que tú quieras? Venías a pasar los veranos a casa, eso no te hace parte de la familia. No tienes ningún derecho a… 

Me sienta como un bofetón, no tanto sus palabras sino la rabia con la que las dice. Como si yo hubiera sido quien atacó a Arthur Weasley.   
-Ron…   
-¿Qué, Harry? ¿No te gusta que te digan la verdad? Tú no sabes nada de lo que es una familia. 

Intento repetirme a mí mismo que Ron no siente lo que está diciendo, que sólo está pagando su enfado conmigo, echando fuera toda esa energía. Sirius me comentó que esto podía pasar y que debía tener paciencia con él.   
-No…  
\- No tienes familia. Tus padres están muertos y tu padrino no puede salir de su casa… ¿qué vas a saber tú sobre lo que es una familia o de lo que se siente cuando la atacan?  
-No sabes lo que...  
-Sí que lo sé. Te cargas todo lo que está cerca de ti, Harry. ¿O no te has dado cuenta?-aprieta los dientes un segundo antes de continuar- Tus padres, Diggory… mi padre. ¿Cuánto crees que faltará para que hagas algo estúpido y Sirius pague por ello? Igual que tu querida mamá.

Quiero darle un buen puñetazo. Por primera vez en mi vida quiero pegarle a mi mejor amigo.   
-Ni siquiera la gente que te crío te quiere. Te tuvieron 10 años debajo de una escalera, quizás si que te lo merecías, después de todo es como si hubieras matado a tus padres.  
-CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA, WEASLEY.   
-¿O qué, Potter?- Ron saca la varita pero tú eres más rápido y creas un escudo cuando te ataca.   
-¿QUÉ COÑO HACES? ¿SE TE HA IDO LA CABEZA?  
-TÚ TIENES LA CULPA DE QUE MI PADRE ESTÉ MUERTO.-para un segundo y me hace una mueca- Ojalá hubiera sido Sirius, así al menos dejaría de estorbar a la Orden. 

Esta vez le ataco yo y él se defiende como puede. Cuando me doy cuenta lo tengo encima de mí dándome un puñetazo que me hace ver las estrellas. Creo que me ha roto el labio.  
-Veo que sigues usando el mismo consejo que me diste cuando Malfoy me retó a un duelo.   
Intento zafarme de él, pero es bastante más fuerte que yo. 

-¡Potter, Weasley! ¿Qué creéis que hacéis?- Una ráfaga de magia nos separa a Ron y a mí y yo me levanto trastabillando y escupiendo sangre mientras Minerva McGonagall nos fulmina con la mirada.- 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor. Y ambos a mi despacho.

Ninguno de los dos suelta prenda del motivo de la pelea y una parte de mí se alegra de que al menos algo queda de mi mejor amigo en medio de tanto dolor. 

-Y escribiré a vuestras familia-Termina y se gira para mirarme.-Y por familia sabes a quién me refiero, Potter. Y me figuro que no estará nada contento con lo que ha ocurrido. 

Genial. No hace ni 3 días que hice un trato con Sirius para no meternos en líos y voy la lío. Fantástico.   
-Mejor explíquele eso de la familia, profesora. Es una novedad para él. 

Ron tiene mejor aspecto que yo, apenas algo que evolucionará a un ojo morado en unas horas. Siempre se me ha dado fatal luchar a lo muggle.   
-Señor Weasley.  
-Por supuesto que se pone de su lado, como todo el mundo. –Ron se levanta y se dirige hacia la puerta.-Yo paso.  
-Señor Weasley, es un prefecto y…  
-Venga… creo que todos sabemos quién debería ser el prefecto. Ni mi propia madre se lo creía.   
-Ronald, no diga…  
-Solo lo soy porque Dumbledore no puede mirar a este a la cara… y le juro que a veces yo tampoco. 

Se arranca la P dorada del pecho y me la tira a la cabeza, antes de darse la vuelta y abrir la puerta del despacho.   
-Renuncio a mi insignia. 

El portazo me duele más que el puñetazo. Mil veces más.


	10. Normalidad

Quinto curso no está siendo mi año, definitivamente. La historia de mi pelea con Ron y su renuncia al cargo de prefecto de Gryffindor recorrió el colegio a toda velocidad haciendo que prácticamente todos los habitantes de Hogwarts lo supieran al día siguiente.

Hermione y Neville fueron los primeros en hablar conmigo y asegurarme muy convencidos que Ron no tardaría en entrar en razón y que todo volvería a la normalidad. Tanto los gemelos Weasley como Ginny hablaron conmigo de inmediato y tuve que hacerles prometer que no hechizarían a su hermano por “ser tan imbécil como un gusarajo”. 

Sin embargo, no sólo los Gryffindor sentían la necesidad de darme su opinión al respecto sino que Ernie McMillan se me acercó en un descanso a explicarme que “Weasley ha faltado al respeto a la noble responsabilidad que ser prefecto otorga. Es una buena noticia que haya renunciado” mientras que Luna demostró su apoyo dándome una botella pequeñita que según ella contenía un repelente de barbiblás azul que debía ponerle a Ron en su zumo de calabaza para que “se centre en lo importante”.

Aún sin pretenderlo, mi dormitorio parece una batalla campal: a un lado Ron y Seamus, a otro Neville y yo. Dean se mantiene al margen aunque me da la impresión de que cree que son Ron y Seamus quienes están actuando como idiotas. Para evitar más peleas, suelo irme a la cama después que ellos y levantarme un buen rato antes, lo que me ha devuelto las ojeras que me había dejado en Grimmauld Place.

Lo que tampoco mejora son las clases de Oclumancia. Aparentemente fue idea de Dumbledore cuando Sirius le contó sobre mi sueño del Señor Weasley, aunque como Dumbledore sigue ignorándome es Snape quien me enseña. Y obviamente es un desastre, porque Snape y yo siempre nos odiaremos. Las clases suelen acabar con ambos furibundos, 15 puntos menos para Gryffindor y con un dolor de cabeza horrible que me hace dormir peor y sólo me cabrea más.  

A pesar de todo, al menos una pequeña parte de mi vida ha mejorado desde las vacaciones de Navidad: mi relación con Sirius. Poder hablar con él varias veces por semana es genial, tanto para mí como para él. Aunque sigue encerrado en esa casa, vuelve a tener un aspecto más parecido al Sirius del año pasado, está afeitado, lleva el pelo bien cuidado y se ríe mucho. Hablamos bastante, un poco a escondidas de la Orden aunque Remus no tarda en darse cuenta y en unirse de cuando en cuando, sin duda ver lo feliz que está Sirius es suficiente incentivo para saltarse las normas. 

Aún así, parece que hay alguien empeñado en hacerme infeliz este año porque una tarde al entrar en la Sala Común, se me acerca una lechuza con un sobre gigante con el escudo de Hogwarts y una insignia escarlata y dorada dentro. Hermione a mi lado no dice nada pero no parece nada sorprendida.

-No me lo puedo creer.-le enseño la carta y ella simplemente suspira.  
-Siempre tiene que haber dos perfectos. Y me consta que la profesora McGonagall ha intentado devolvérsela a Ron pero este se niega.  
-Esto no me pertenece, Hermione.  
-Ahora sí.-la veo morderse el labio un segundo antes de continuar-Lo harás bien, Harry.  
-¿Puedes intentar alegrarte un poco menos? Ron también es tu mejor amigo y lo está pasando fatal.  
-Ron es un desastre de prefecto, Harry. Llevo 4 meses haciendo todo el trabajo sola. Esto para mí…estará bien no ser la única que trabaja por una vez.  
-¿Por eso has estado tan agobiada últimamente?- Ella asiente.  
-Por eso y porque mi trabajo con Blaise no va como debería y…-duda un segundo antes de continuar- ¿Qué te voy a contar a ti, Harry? Esta mezcla de trabajos Slytherin-Gryffindor es una locura.

Yo no tengo el valor para corregirla. Todo Hogwarts, incluido el profesorado, piensa que Malfoy y yo seguimos llevándonos fatal y que seremos incapaces presentar algo decente a McGonagall dentro de 3 meses.

-Eres el Gryffindor con mejor expediente, después de mí. Te mereces esa insignia. Estás trabajando mucho y muy bien, es una recompensa, no un regalo. No lo olvides.

Yo asiento mirando la insignia y pensando que al menos mi madre estaría orgullosa de mí. Remus también estará encantado, pero ¿cómo se lo cuento a Sirius ahora?

-Hoy tendrás tu primera reunión. Podrás presentarte a los otros prefectos y verás un poco como van las cosas. Aunque bueno, ya sabes quienes son: Padma y Anthony de Ravenclaw, Hannah y Ernie de Hufflepuff y Malfoy y Parkinson de Slytherin.

-Tengo reunión antes con McGonagall también-le digo señalando la carta que acompaña a la insignia mientras trato de no pensar en que ahora tendré que ver a Malfoy con más frecuencia. Desde el desastre de antes de las vacaciones, sigue sin aparecer en nuestra Sala y yo no he tenido ocasión de hablar con él a solas. Quizás algo bueno pueda salir de todo esto.

Mientras me pongo la insignia en el pecho, no puedo evitar pensar que hace 5 años debí comprender que mi vida jamás sería tranquila en este castillo.

* * *

El pasillo por fuera del aula donde se reúnen los prefectos está vacío, pero no por mucho tiempo. Apenas 5 minutos después de mí llega un Draco Malfoy que está exactamente igual que siempre. Noto un peso en el estómago al verle que no entiendo a qué pueda deberse. 

-Vaya Potter… segunda insignia que recibes de rebote. ¿Debería esconder la mía?  
No puedo evitar sonreír. Malfoy es una de esas personas que pase lo que pase siempre me trata igual, algo que siempre es de agradecer.    
-El verde no me sienta demasiado bien, tranquilo.  
-Al contrario, te pega con los ojos.  
-Pero no podría ni mirar la insignia sin hablar en pársel-le digo y él se ríe. Echaba de menos escucharle reír. 

Él me mira a los ojos y yo decido hacer gala de mi valor Gryffindor.  
-¿Por qué no has venido, Malfoy? Sé que me pasé aquel día en la Sala de los Menesteres y que no te pude…  
-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas, Potter? ¿Qué yo no he ido? Si llevo 4 días esperándote en la biblioteca y…  
-Yo llevo 4 días esperándote en la Sala.  
-Mierda.  
-¿Estarás de broma, no? 

Me empiezo a reír porque es una semana horrible y esto es lo más patético y gracioso que me ha ocurrido desde que volví de Navidades. Resulta que Malfoy no me odia, ni me evita… simplemente olvidamos ponernos de acuerdo sobre dónde encontrarnos. El estómago me vuelve a dar un vuelco cuando me doy cuenta de que no soy el único que sonríe como un imbécil, Malfoy también parece mucho más contento.  

-Bueno, a partir de ahora no podre escaquearme de nuestro estudio inventándome reuniones de prefectos.  
-Siempre puedes inventarte entrenamientos de Quidditch.  
-Eso también podrías averiguarlo fácilmente, capitán.  
-Cállate.

Sin embargo dejamos de hablar en cuanto escuchamos ruido en el pasillo.

-¿Mañana a la misma hora en la Sala?-susurra Malfoy con algo que parece duda.  
\- Sólo si me traes tarta de melaza.

Él pone los ojos en blanco antes de responder con una sonrisa lo vulgar que puedo resultar en ocasiones y cómo no sé apreciar la fina cocina de los elfos de este castillo.

Quizás no todo deba volver a la normalidad para estar en su sitio.


	11. Familias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento haber tardado tanto en publicar esto. La buena noticia es que ya tengo bastante planeada la historia a partir de ahora y es probable que vaya algo más rápido. Y antes de que me olvide… ¡Feliz año nuevo a todos! Espero que el 2016 os traiga muchas cosas buenas.

Me va a explotar la cabeza. Otra vez. Las clases de Oclumancia cada vez van peor, al principio parecía que no se me daba tan mal, pero la última semana ha sido horrible. Snape no para de criticarme y burlarse, al tiempo que yo hago un esfuerzo brutal en intentar que no vea nada relacionado con Malfoy. 

Lo que si llega a ver, y con bastante frecuencia, son escenas de mi vida con los Dursley. No es que esperara que con ello me dejara de odiar, pero que se burle de cómo un niño es golpeado una y otra vez por su primo mientras dos adultos se ríen, los dos adultos que eran responsables de él, es cruel.   
Salgo de la mazmorra con el estómago revuelto así que decido saltarme la cena y meterme en la cama de una vez. Justo voy a quitarme las gafas cuando se me ocurre que quizás puedo hablar un rato con mi padrino.

-¿Sirius Black?   
-Me temo que no-me dice el reflejo de Remus.-Sirius modificó el espejo para que yo también pudiera responder, espero que no te moleste.   
-En absoluto.-le devuelvo la sonrisa -¿Qué tal estás?   
-Cansado. 

Caigo en la cuenta de que la luna llena fue la noche anterior y me siento un completo imbécil. No debo molestar a Remus el día después de la luna.   
-Lo siento, Remus. No quería...   
Le escucho dar un largo suspiro.   
-¿Cuántas veces hemos hablado de que tú nunca molestas, Harry?- lo dice con un tono resignado.  
-Deberías estar descansando y...   
-Estoy descansando.-muevo el espejo y veo que está en pijama, tumbado en la cama.-De hecho, un poco de conversación no me viene nada mal la verdad. Buckbeak se ha hecho daño y Sirius está curándolo, lleva en ello media tarde. 

Remus suena tan aburrido que me da un poco de pena, especialmente cuando me pregunta por los deberes y por mis tareas de prefecto. Y aunque me gusta mucho hablar así con él, no puedo evitar sentirme raro. Nunca nadie me había preguntado por estas cosas. A nadie le habían importado.  
-¿Qué ocurre, Harry?  
-Nunca he hecho esto.-Soy sincero casi sin pensarlo.  
-¿El qué?   
-Tener padres.-le veo tragar saliva y no sé si me he pasado de la raya- Tener a quien contarle mis cosas y no sé si lo estoy haciendo bien o si estoy... entrometiéndome entre tú y Sirius o sí... 

Va a hablar pero yo no le dejo.   
-Sé que tengo 15 años y que se supone que debo ser independiente y de verdad no quiero ser una carga ni... –trato de centrarme un poco, porque no tiene ningún sentido lo que digo-Ron escribe a su madre una vez por semana, Hermione nunca más de dos y yo estoy aquí hablando con vosotros casi cada día y sólo quiero saber si me estoy pasando, porque no es justo que yo os quite tiempo cuando…

Lupin niega con la cabeza, de repente muy serio.  
-Tú, Harry Potter, me devolviste a mi familia. Trajiste a Sirius del infierno donde estaba, me diste una razón para luchar.   
-Yo no…  
-Merlín Harry, cuando te vi en el tren después de los dementores… Sirius no es el único que te quiere como a un hijo, no lo olvides –me mira con una expresión de orgullo tan parecida a la que vi en mis padres en el espejo que me encoge el corazón- ¿Somos una familia normal acaso, Harry? Un ex convicto en busca y captura que ha pasado doce años convertido en perro, un licántropo arruinado que lleva 18 años enamorado de él y tú, que describirte es incluso…   
-Un mago adolescente gay y famoso, sin instinto de supervivencia que tiene una conexión mental rara con Voldemort. Ya veo a lo que te refieres.-no puedo evitar que se me escape una sonrisa. Así es como me define Malfoy cuando le frustro, obviando la parte de la conexión con Voldemort claramente. 

Lupin me mira con los ojos como platos y me doy cuenta de que acabo de soltar más de la cuenta sobre mí.   
-Algún día tenía que decirlo, quizás ha sido un tanto brusco… pero ya era hora de que supieras que soy famoso.   
Él se ríe con ganas y me recuerda al hombre de pelo largo de la foto de la primera Orden del Fénix, la vida les ha robado demasiado.   
-¿Por qué no dijiste nada en diciembre?  
-En Navidades se trataba de vosotros, no de mí. Además… no es como si pensara que os lo fuerais a tomar a mal.   
-Sería altamente hipócrita, sí. ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Da igual lo que Ron o Hermione necesiten de sus padres… lo que importa es lo que tú necesitas de nosotros y lo que nosotros de ti.   
-Pero…  
-Te prometo que si alguna vez llamas en un momento… poco adecuado, te lo haremos saber-creo que ambos nos ponemos igual de rojos cuando lo dice.-Estamos aquí para ti, Harry. Siempre.   
-Gracias. Significa mucho para mí que me lo digas… sé que Sirius y tú no lo habéis tenido fácil y cuando llamo porque tengo un día de mierda, muchas veces no pienso en que pueda estaros molestando o…

Lupin de repente se queda serio.  
-¿Ha pasado algo, Harry? –frunce el ceño y le veo mirar un segundo fuera del marco del espejo- Son sólo las 8, no deberías estar ya en la cama sino cenando. ¿Qué pasa?  
-Es sólo la oclumancia… que no va demasiado bien.-El eufemismo del año más bien y creo que Remus se da cuenta porque me mira como invitándome a hablar. 

Al menos sé que Remus me escuchará y no se volverá loco como Sirius. Vale la pena a intentarlo.


	12. Recuerdos y promesas

-La Oclumancia va fatal. No se me da nada bien-me aguanto las ganas de decirle que odio a Snape, más que nunca, que tenerle cotilleando en mi mente y riéndose de mis recuerdos me tiene los nervios de punta.  
-Tienes que hacer un esfuerzo, Harry. Es muy importante-me dice Lupin con un tono suave, pero tengo demasiado fresco el tono de burla y los insultos de Snape como para poder tomármelo bien. Sus “Potter, no te esfuerzas lo suficiente” me harán hacer algo estúpido un día de estos.  
-¿Y no lo hago? ¿CREES QUE ME GUSTA QUE SE RÍA DE MÍ EN MI CARA?  
-Harry...

Trato de calmarme, no tengo ningún derecho a gritarle a Remus. Pero me cuesta parar una vez que he empezado.  
-BASTANTE TENGO CON ESCUCHARLE REÍRSE DE CÓMO SOY UN INÚTIL, DE CÓMO ME CREO ESPECIAL, DE CÓMO SOY DÉBIL Y ME REGODEO EN MI SUFRIMIENTO.- se me escapan un par de lágrimas traidoras que no me molesto en ocultar-Además, es ver una y otra vez lo mismo, una y otra vez. ¡Cómo si no hubiera sido suficiente con vivirlo una vez! ¿Sabes quién se lo pasa de puta madre? ÉL.

Intento respirar hondo pero no me sale.  
-Tendrías que verlo sonreír, le debe parecer súper gracioso lo que ve: los días en la alacena, los golpes de mi primo, el día que tuve que dormir en un árbol porque el perro de mi tía me persiguió y ellos solo se reían… Y CEDRIC MUERTO A MIS PIES Y VOLDEMORT RIÉNDOSE EN EL CEMENTERIO Y MIS PADRES EN EL ESPEJO DE OESED…-me quedo sin fuerzas para continuar y cuando levanto la cabeza me encuentro a Remus mirándome fijamente, serio y hasta pálido.  
-Harry, respira hondo.- su voz es suave pero sus ojos parecen más fríos que nunca.

Consigo calmarme un poco y me doy cuenta de lo que he hecho.  
-Lo siento, Remus. No debí...

Él levanta una mano y yo me quedo en silencio. Parece estar en shock, pero no parece enfadado conmigo  
-Por favor dime que no te encerraban en una alacena y que solo es una forma de hablar. 

No soy capaz de contestarle y él se pone más pálido si cabe. Mentir no tendría ningún sentido, cualquiera de los Weasleys le podría admitir la verdad.  
-Merlín, Harry...  
-No...  
-Cuando vuelvas aquí tenemos una conversación pendiente.  
-¿Qué?  
-Tú y yo. Y Sirius.-entierra la cabeza en las manos- Joder Sirius.  
-No. Remus. No. No podemos decirle…  
-¿Prefieres que se entere por otras personas? ¿Cuánto crees que tardará Severus en comentar algo en una Reunión?

Él suelta una risotada amarga y se me hiela la sangre. Cierro los ojos pensando en lo bien que se lo pasaría Snape torturando a Sirius y a Remus con lo que ha visto de mí.  
-Pasé 12 años pensando que había hecho lo correcto al irme de tu vida, Harry. Aquella noche de Halloween me convencí de que lo último que necesitabas era crecer con alguien como yo cerca. Yo no soy Sirius... yo me fuí voluntariamente, a mí no me tuvo que arrastrar medio escuadrón de aurores.-levanto a la vista y veo una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla.  
-Sólo tenías 21 años, no...-pero él no parece escucharme.  
-Durante todos esos años me recordaba una y otra vez que si te hubiera criado yo habrías crecido pobre y un paria, con ropa remendada y un colchón viejo.-cierra los ojos un segundo- Ahora resulta que eso hubiera sido preferible.  
-Remus…

-Todos tus cumpleaños te escribía una carta que nunca me atreví a enviar. Soy un cobarde, Harry.-Se queda un instante en silencio pero me mira a los ojos cuando continúa-Yo no lo sabía, Harry. Te lo prometo... yo... yo no sabía cómo estabas ni dónde, nunca pensé que Petunia... Yo pensaba que eras feliz, pensaba que tenerte lejos sería lo mejor para ti. Perdóname, por favor. No tengo ningún derecho a pedirlo y...  
-Remus, no tengo nada que perdonarte. No fue culpa tuya.  
-Le hice una promesa a tu madre y no la cumplí.  
-Estás aquí ahora.  
-Tarde. Tuvo que escaparse Sirius y...  
-Nunca es tarde. No para esto al menos. Y mi madre lo sabría, ambos estáis aquí ahora que os necesito.

Al cabo de un rato, me vuelve a hablar.  
-¿Te hacían daño? Y no me mientas por favor.  
-No. No físicamente o al menos nada que no fuera un par de sacudidas o un sartenazo.- Lo que hacían… bueno, normalmente dejaban que Dudley me pegara lo que quisiera. A veces me dejaban sin cenar o me encerraban, pero nunca me hicieron daño directamente.

Se muerde el labio y ahora sí que quiero abrazarle y decirle que no pasa nada, que eso ya quedó atrás.  
-Vamos a tener una conversación sobre lo que significa “hacer daño”, especialmente cuando hablamos de un niño pequeño. ¿La alacena?  
-Nunca me quisieron ahí y supongo que nunca trataron de disimularlo. La alacena era mi habitación, fue mi habitación durante 10 años, hasta que llegó la primera carta de Hogwarts con la dirección completa y se asustaron.  
-Supongo que la ropa enorme...  
-Ropa de mi primo. Todo lo mío era heredado o comprado de segunda mano.-respiro hondo- Mira, Remus… no fui feliz allí, pero tampoco estuvo tan mal.  
-Si pudiera cambiar...-se queda en silencio y me mira un segundo- Viene Sirius.  
-Remus, por favor.  
-Ahora no, te lo prometo. Yo hablaré con él primero y prepararé el terreno. No le queremos apareciéndose en Little Whinging.  
-¿Lo harías por mí?-le miro esperanzado y él asiente.  
-Es tu historia, Harry… pero sí. Si es lo que quieres, te allanaré el camino.

Escucho como Sirius se pelea con la puerta y lanza una ristra de maldiciones, haciendo que a Remus y a mí nos entre la risa.  
-Tu ahijado está aquí-dice Remus moviendo el espejo para enfocar la puerta.  
-¡Hola!  
-¿Estás bien, Harry? Tienes un aspecto horroroso. Ambos lo tenéis. ¿Pasa algo?

Mierda. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan jodidamente perspicaz? Aunque pensándolo mejor, ambos tenemos los ojos rojos y cara de funeral, no hace falta ser un genio para sospechar que algo ocurre.  
-Harry me estaba contando que la Oclumancia no se le da muy bien. ¿No tenemos algún libro o algo?  
-Esto no lo arregla ni "Oclumancia para Dummies"

Remus se ríe y Sirius nos mira con cara raro.  
-Perdónalo, es sólo un sangrelimpia.  
-Muy graciosos. Pues resulta que sí que tengo un par de libros que te pueden ayudar, dentro de un rato hay reunión y se los puedo dar a Minerva.  
-Eso estaría genial, Sirius.-le sonrío.- ¿Podrías ser discreto al respecto? No quiero que Dumbledore ni Snape…  
Sirius parece intrigado, pero simplemente asiente. No deja de mirarnos alternativamente a Remus y a mí, pero ninguno dice nada.  
-Cuéntale lo que me has dicho sobre tu nuevo equipo de Quidditch, Harry. Seguro que él podrá serte de más ayuda. 

El agradecimiento que siento por Remus no puede medirse en palabras.  
Y yo aprovecho para contarle que mis dos nuevos cazadores Dean Thomas y Ginny Weasley son geniales, que McLaggen es un golpeador bastante bueno y que mis golpeadores Jimmy Peakes y Jack Slope son horribles.

Ambos fingen interés y yo sé que no engañamos a nadie: yo sigo preocupado por la oclumancia, Remus sigue enfadado consigo mismo y Sirius no entiende lo que está pasando. Pero al menos por unos momentos, es fácil olvidarnos de todo y hablar de nada.  
Cuando nos despedimos, ellos rumbo a su reunión y yo dispuesto a dormir un poco. Remus me sorprende con un “hasta mañana. Y que sepas que si no llamas tú, te llamamos nosotros”. Pero más debo de sorprenderles yo con mi despedida, o al menos así parece por la cara que ponen.  
-Buenas noches, os quiero.

Cuando dejo el espejo en su sitio y me quito las gafas, me resulta fácil relajarme. Pienso en que pronto estaré en casa, en que tengo adultos que se preocupan por mí… en que ya no soy ese niño de la alacena. No importa lo que vea en las clases con Snape, ya no soy ese Harry. Y por una vez duermo bien.


	13. Restando y sumando

-¡15 puntos menos para cada una de vuestras casas!-murmuro llevándome la mano al pecho, a la P dorada que descansa sobre mi túnica.  
-¿Qué?  
-Potter, no puedes...  
-Greengrass, Thompson... si vuelvo a veros peleando tendré que informar a los profesores y esto será peor que un puñado de puntos. 

Astoria Greengrass y Danny Thompson son imbéciles. Muy imbéciles. Las nuevas normas de la profesora Umbridge sobre distancia entre hombres y mujeres son bastante claras. Y a ellos no se les ocurre otra cosa más que enrollarse en el pasillo de la sala de profesores.   
-No estábamos peleando.  
-Eso era nuestro primer beso-murmura Danny con un rastro de reproche en la voz.  
-Os estabais peleando.  
-¿Es que no escuchas, Potter? Nosotros no… 

Lo habitual es que los obtusos seamos los Gryffindor, pero esta pequeña Slytherin tampoco me lo está poniendo fácil.   
-La Profesora Umbridge os castigaría con 50 puntos menos por cabeza y una semana de castigos si yo escribo en el informe lo que vosotros decís. Desgraciadamente veo fatal de lejos y estoy muy convencido de que estabais peleando. 

Ambos me miran con los ojos como platos y por una vez entiendo que Snape este de tan mal humor cuando lidia con alumnos. No llevo ni un mes de prefecto y ya he deseado cargarme a la mitad de mis compañeros.   
-Os recomiendo discreción… no solo por Umbridge y sus estúpidas normas-me callo de inmediato. Soy un prefecto ahora, no debería hablar así, pero ellos simplemente me escuchan atentamente.-Puede que no todo el mundo entienda vuestra relación, especialmente algunos compañeros de casa de la Señorita Greengrass.   
-No tenemos miedo-salta Danny, pero ella sabe mucho más que él, porque dice casi a la misma vez que yo que debería tenerlo. Me da las gracias y coge a su novio de la mano, caminando rápidamente hacia otro lugar más privado. O eso espero. 

-No está nada bien eso que ha hecho, Sr. Potter-dice una voz femenina a mis espaldas y a mí se me cae el alma a los pies. Hasta que veo que es Hermione.   
-Joder, Hermione.  
-Lo siento.- No le contesto y ella da un largo suspiro.-Has hecho lo correcto, espero que lo sepas. Les has salvado de un castigo mayor.   
-No lo he hecho por eso.

Admitirlo en voz alta duele. Yo no soy así… pero ver lo bien que enlazan una bufanda de Gryffindor con una corbata de Slytherin, ver lo felices que parecían… ha sido demasiado para mí. A nadie le gusta que le enfrenten a sus demonios. 

Demonios que en mi caso empiezan a parecerse a Draco Malfoy, un Draco Malfoy que hoy paseaba por los jardines de la mano de la mayor de las Greengrass sonriéndose como dos imbéciles. ¿Qué me está pasando?  
-¿Y eso acaso importa? Has dicho lo que les tenías que decir, has cumplido tu trabajo. No son responsabilidad tuya-da un largo suspiro-“Malograr su vida es para todo ser humano un derecho inalienable”  
-¿Amelie?

Ella sonríe y me agarra del brazo. Caminamos rumbo a la Sala Común de Gryffindor y entramos a la torre sin decir una palabra. Nos sentamos en nuestro sillón favorito frente al fuego, que sin Ron parece enorme y vemos como el fuego se va consumiendo.

-Él es de origen muggle-dice Hermione con suavidad al cabo de un rato.  
-Lo sé.-No quiero pensar en ello, pero es un poco inevitable. Ella forma parte de una de las familias antiguas, de las que seguramente tienen un tapiz con sus nombres, un tapiz de donde borrar a los “inadecuados”.

No hace falta decir nada más. Nos quedamos mirando al fuego y mi mente viaja lejos de Greengrass, hacia otro Slytherin que ahora mismo quizás esté escuchando la historia de como el imbécil de Potter le quitó puntos a una alumna de su casa, para más inri a la hermana de su…  
Ni siquiera soy capaz de pensar la palabra sin notar algo que me recuerda mucho a cuando Dudley me dio una patada en el estómago.

* * *

Intento dejar la mente en blanco, pero no puedo. Tengo demasiadas cosas dándome vueltas en la cabeza.   
-Harry-escucho una especie de susurro y caigo en la cuenta de que quedé en llamar a Remus y a Sirius hoy.   
-¡Hola!-saludo al tiempo que enciendo mi varita y me aseguro de que esté completamente silenciada la cama. No quiero que ninguno de mis compañeros de habitación nos escuche. 

Hoy también están los dos, Remus tiene mucho mejor aspecto que ayer, aunque sigue con la misma expresión seria. Y Sirius... Sirius me resulta indescifrable. Eso sí, ambos parecen bastante preocupados.  
-¿Qué tal el día?-trato de preguntar con mi mejor tono neutro.  
-No te ofendas, Harry… pero parece que te ha atacado una manada de hipogrifos. ¿Estás bien?  
No. No estoy bien, pero esta no es una conversación que yo quiera tener con nadie, ni siquiera conmigo mismo. 

-Sí, es solo…-no sé qué más decir porque tampoco sé que me pasa.   
-¿Harry?  
-¿Podemos hablar de cualquier cosa? Realmente me da igual el tema…   
-Dentro de 3 semanas tenéis visita a Hogsmeade, ¿no?  
-Sí.- Y Remus debe tener un imán o algo, porque es uno de los peores temas que podría haber escogido. Hay salida a Hogsmeade el día 14 de febrero, para más inri. Intento mantener la cara lo más inexpresiva posible, porque esa visita no me importa una mierda. No quiero ver el pueblo lleno de parejitas felices.  
-Creo que ese tema no le ha gustado, Moony.-dice Sirius bajito, pero yo le escucho igual y no puedo evitar que se me escape una sonrisa. 

-No me apetece demasiado ir, siendo san Valentín y todo eso.- dejo el tema ahí rogando para que no hagan preguntas. Sirius parece inclinado a decir algo pero da un respingo y cierra la boca, probablemente Remus le haya dado un puntapié- Pero bueno, Hermione parece muy interesada en que vayamos. Os juro que jamás he podido entenderla.   
-Las mujeres inteligentes son así-dice Remus sonriendo- un misterio.   
-¿Sabíais que al principio no nos llevábamos bien?-les digo y ellos me miran sorprendidos- No fue “amistad a primera vista” ni mucho menos.  
-¿Y qué paso para que eso cambiara?  
-Que se colara un troll en el castillo e intentara matarnos-les digo riendo. 

Les cuento esa historia. Y también la de cómo entré en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor y cómo gané mi primer partido. Ninguno menciona nada sobre lo que hablamos Remus y yo ayer, así que no puedo estar seguro de si Sirius lo sabe o no, por lo que limito la información de mis historias a cosas felices de Hogwarts.

En algún punto de la conversación debo quedarme dormido, porque despierto cuando ya empieza a amanecer, con los dedos agarrotados sobre el espejo y el cuello en una posición muy rara. Solo puedo esperar que Sirius no se vaya a burlar de mí hasta el final de los días por ello.


	14. Prisioneros y fugados

La noticia de la fuga de los presos de Azkaban fue lo más comentado del día, sin duda alguna.  
Dumbledore, Snape y McGonagall no aparecieron en el almuerzo ni tampoco en la cena, probablemente ocupados con algún tema de la Orden. En el resto de profesores es más que visible la preocupación por lo que está ocurriendo. 

A mi lado, Neville mira fijamente su postre sin tocarlo y yo no puedo evitar sentirme un traidor. Porque fueron Bellatrix Lestrange y su marido quienes torturaron hasta la locura a Frank y Alice Longbottom… y yo estoy aquí al lado de su hijo pensando en cómo va a afectar esto a mi amistad con Draco Malfoy.  
Porque sí, Bellatrix Lestrange es hermana de Narcissa Malfoy, y por tanto tía de Draco. Y eso me revuelve el estómago. Nadie sabe mejor que yo que ser familia de alguien no te hace como ellos, pero tampoco puedo obviar el hecho de que Draco Malfoy no es como Sirius. Malfoy cree en la superioridad de la sangre mágica, cree que las ideas de Voldemort son ciertas y que gente como Hermione o como mi madre deberían ser exterminadas. 

Sin embargo me quedo en blanco cuando le veo entrar en el Gran Comedor, con su pelo rubio perfectamente peinado y su mirada habitual de superioridad. Mientras se deja caer en su asiento caigo en la cuenta de que no sonríe, más bien al contrario. Parece casi hasta asustado. Se da cuenta de que le observo y baja la cabeza mirando fijamente su plato vacío.  


* * *

Miro el reloj de la mesilla y me doy cuenta de que es ya la 1 de la mañana y yo no he podido pegar ojo. Decido levantarme y bajar a la Sala Común, no quiero despertar a ninguno de mis compañeros.  
-Bellatrix Lestrange torturó a mis padres hasta que perdieron la razón-escucho una voz ronca que viene de uno de los sillones frente al fuego.  
-Neville…  
-Ellos… ellos luchaban en una cosa llamada La Orden del Fénix, dirigidos por Dumbledore… intentaban hacer frente a los mortífagos. Eran aurores, muy buenos aurores. Unas horas después de la caída de Quién-Tú-Sabes fueron atacados por sus seguidores. Trataron de sacar información sobre su paradero. Yo estaba con mi abuela, por eso no me pasó nada, pero ellos…

Asiento con la cabeza sin saber muy bien que decir. Me invade una sensación horrorosa al pensar que esa noche ambos perdimos tantas cosas.  
-Están ingresados en la planta de pacientes permanentes de San Mungo. Los sanadores dejaron de buscar una cura hace bastante tiempo… se limitan a estar ahí.

Quiero decirle que lo siento, quiero decirle que no está solo, que yo entiendo lo que siente. Pero no me salen las palabras.  
-¿Sabes que mi cumpleaños es el 30 de julio?- Niego con la cabeza y él da un largo suspiro antes de continuar- Nacimos casi a la vez y perdimos a nuestras familias casi a la vez. Es casi irónico.  
-Yo pensaba decir cruel-consigo decir-Estoy seguro de que tus padres estarían muy orgullosos de ti, Neville.  
-Mi abuela no estaría de acuerdo contigo.  
-Mírate. Tienes un don maravilloso con las plantas, eres una gran persona, eres valiente- ahí escucho una risita y tengo que detenerme- eres un auténtico Gryffindor. El sombrero lo vio y estoy seguro de que algún día el resto del castillo se dará cuenta. Incluido tú mismo.

Él me sonríe un poco y me siento menos culpable por mi falta de reacción anterior.  
-Mis padres también fueron miembros de la Orden, ¿sabes?-le digo y él niega con la cabeza, sorprendido- Van a estar orgullosos de nosotros, Neville. Eso te lo prometo.  
Él asiente y veo en él una decisión que me hace sentirme profundamente orgulloso de él, de todo el camino que ha recorrido desde que era un niño de 11 años que perdía en el tren su sapo Trevor, que ya entonces era capaz de enfrentarse a sus amigos por lo que creía justo.

Subimos a la habitación al cabo de un rato. Me siento en la cama y trato de no pensar en nada, pero como siempre… no me sale del todo bien. Especialmente cuando me parece escuchar una voz que dice mi nombre.  
-Harry Potter.  
Cojo el espejo y me río al ver como Remus le echa la bronca a Sirius por llamar tan tarde.  
-Buenas noches, señores.  
-Espero que el imprudente de tu padrino no te haya…  
-Moony míralo… no tiene pinta de haber dormido hace bastantes horas, ¿verdad Harry?  
-Mañana tiene clases y debe descansar. Es importante dormir un buen número de horas y...  
-Estaba con Neville.-digo y Sirius me mira sin entender. Remus sin embargo se queda en silencio y asiente sombríamente.  
-¿Qué tal está?  
-Imagínate. –contesto- Neville Longbottom, hijo de…  
-Frank y Alice-termina Sirius muy pálido.-Había olvidado que teníais la misma edad. Siempre nos reíamos de que las dos parejas oficiales de la Orden tuvieran ambas un niño casi a la vez. Parecía cosa del destino que...  
-¿Cómo están las cosas por Hogwarts?-interrumpe Remus, probablemente tratando de buscar un tema más agradable.  
-Todo el mundo está muy preocupado y… bueno, me ha llamado la atención que mucha gente parece no estar de acuerdo con la visión oficial del Ministerio.  
Ambos me miran intrigados.  
-Los escuchas por los pasillos comentando que ese fallo de seguridad tan grande tiene que tener algo detrás, más que… bueno…  
\- Más que mis artes oscuras-me interrumpe Sirius.-Ya. ¡Cómo si yo fuera a ayudar a la querida prima Bella!  
-¿Y Umbridge?- pregunta Remus con evidente disgusto en la voz. De repente recuerdo lo que SIrius me dijo de que leyes impulsadas por esa señora han complicado la vida al pobre Lupin y siento una oleada de afecto hacia él.  
-Obviamente intenta poner freno a cualquier voz disidente.  
-¿Especialmente la tuya, no?  
-Estoy tratando de controlarme, lo prometo.-intento sonreír-Desde que volvimos de Navidad no he vuelto a tener un solo castigo.  
-Eso es bueno.- Remus me sonríe y va a continuar hablando cuando Sirius le interrumpe.

-Mira, Harry… hay algo que tengo que decirte y me da igual lo que Remus opine.  
-Gracias, Canuto.  
-Esto es una mierda, Harry.- Sirius dice con voz muy seria-Bellatrix está loca. Mucho. Ya lo estaba cuando era una niña, me puedo imaginar que Azkaban no habrá hecho más que aumentarlo.  
-¿Eráis…?  
-No éramos cercanos, si es lo que me ibas a preguntar-salta Sirius un tanto agresivamente haciendo que tanto Remus como yo demos un pequeño salto- Perdona Harry, no tenía que haberte contestado así.  
-Fue una pregunta estúpida.  
-Nada que tú me quieras preguntar es estúpido, ¿vale?- Yo asiento y veo como Remus deja caer su cabeza en el hombro de Sirius en una rara muestra pública de cariño. Y no puedo evitar sonreirle, gesto que él me devuelve.

-Ella nos llevaba unos cuantos años a Rem y a mí, casi 10. Así que afortunadamente la veía poco… pero cuando venía a casa… bueno, estoy convencido de que ella fue quien llevó a Reg hacia las artes oscuras. De hecho un verano la pillé practicando maldiciones cruciatus en el salón.-cuando yo le miro sorprendido él solo tuerce un poco el gesto- Por supuesto que en esta casa todo eso era muy normal. 

La infancia de Sirius tuvo que haber sido horrible, vuelvo a pensar. Algo así como vivir eternamente rodeado de mortífagos. No me extraña que odie tanto estar en esa casa.  
-Ten cuidado con ella, Harry.- su tono cambia de enfado a algo que parece miedo- Si algún día la tienes cerca, corre. Es igual de peligrosa que el mismo Voldemort, pero mucho más impredecible. Corre y sálvate.  
-¿Y sus hermanas?- me atrevo a preguntar y veo como Remus se estira y me mira directamente.  
-Dromeda es la madre de Tonks. Ella huyó con Ted cuando tenía 19 años, huyendo del matrimonio que le habían impuesto mis tíos.  
-¿El matrimonio Malfoy también fue concertado?-tengo que hacer la pregunta.  
-No, Cissy siempre fue la cuerda de la familia- suelta una risita- Bueno, hasta que se enamoró de Lucius Malfoy claro. No te equivoques… Cissy no es Bella, sigue a Voldemort por amor a su marido o al menos así era entonces. 

Al menos Draco nació en una familia de verdad, con amor de verdad y no simplemente unida por el prestigio. De un modo raro, eso me hace sentir mejor y peor a la vez. Sería una excusa fácil, decir que lo que hacen los Malfoy no es culpa suya sino de las circunstancias que les rodean. Una excusa fácil y una mentira enorme también. 

-Tampoco es que importe la razón por la que…  
-Mi madre solía bromear con que cada una de las hermanas Black había heredado un rasgo típico de la familia: Bella el temperamento, lo que el resto de nosotros llamamos “la locura Black”, Drómeda el valor y Cissy el amor hacia su familia. Por supuesto mi madre luego añadía que yo no había heredado ninguna de esas cualidades.

Sirius parece tan triste que me vuelvo a sentir fatal.  
-No debería haber sacado el tema- digo más para mí mismo que para ellos, pero Sirius contesta de todos modos.  
-No. Tienes derecho a preguntarme por lo que quieras, Harry. Ya has tenido demasiados secretos y demasiada maldad alrededor tuyo. 

Miro a Remus y él asiente sútilmente. Sirius lo sabe.  
-Si mi tío tuviera magia… no me cuesta imaginarlo de mortífago.  
-Alguien capaz de encerrar a un niño en una alacena durante 10 años tendría un lugar cerca del Señor Oscuro.-dice amargamente.-Escúchame bien, Harry… Es cierto que no podemos elegir la familia a la que pertenecemos, pero sí que podemos escoger a las personas que nos rodean, a nuestra verdadera familia. 

Quiero darle la razón, pero no puedo evitar volverme a sentir una molestia en sus vidas. No me quito de la cabeza que todo lo que está pasando Sirius encerrado en Grimmlaud Place es por mi culpa, lo hace para estar cerca de mí. Él podría estar viviendo tranquilamente fuera de Londres, quizás en algún lugar tropical... siendo feliz.  
-Y antes de que se te ocurra decir nada… tú no eres una carga. Yo escogí estar aquí.

Debe de notarse algo de disgusto en mi cara porque él continúa.  
-Sí. Harry. Lo escogí. Aunque esta casa me vuelva loco-Sirius mira a su alrededor- vale la pena por tenerte cerca, por estar con Remus.-le da un beso en la mejilla- Todo vale la pena por vosotros. 

Les veo sonreírse y pienso que al menos en medio de tanta locura hay cosas que van bien. Y eso es lo más importante.


	15. Plumas

La entrevista es probablemente lo más difícil que he hecho en mucho tiempo. El hecho de no confiar en Rita Skeeter no hace más que aumentar la sensación de que esto no va a salir bien, de que solo estamos metiendo la pata y complicando las cosas más para la Orden. Además, tampoco podemos olvidar que nadie en su sano juicio creerá una entrevista publicada en El Quisquilloso. 

Pero Hermione confía en mí y por eso lo hago, les cuento con lujo de detalles lo que ocurrió en el cementerio. Les hablo de Voldemort, de sus ojos y su crueldad… y llegado el momento, tengo que dar el nombre de los mortífagos que estaban allí… incluido Lucius Malfoy. Tengo que agarrarme las manos de lo mucho que tiemblan, pero es lo correcto. La gente tiene derecho a saber la verdad. Aunque eso me cueste la amistad de su hijo. 

Y es increíblemente duro, pero también es liberador. Desde aquella noche, jamás le había contado a nadie con tantos detalles lo ocurrido y solo puedo rogar para que Skeeter cumpla lo acordado y este esfuerzo valga la pena.

Cuando acabamos, Luna y Skeeter se van y yo le pido a Hermione que me acompañe a Honeyducks, donde nos hartamos a comprar toda clase de golosinas y chocolates, los dos invadidos por una tristeza extraña. Estoy a punto de coger una caja de las plumas de azúcar favoritas de Ron cuando me doy cuenta de que seguimos sin hablarnos. Hermione me ve y me susurra que son malísimas, que debería coger las de chocolate. Y eso hago, porque Hermione siempre tiene la razón. 

Salimos de la tienda cuando ya es de noche y el pueblo parece más bonito que nunca. Está especialmente decorado para nosotros, todo lleno de luces y corazones… casi como una postal. 

Delante nuestro los Slytherin vuelven al castillo, entre ellos Malfoy con Daphne Greengrass cogida de su brazo… y yo intento engañarme a mí mismo fingiendo que no siento una puñalada en el pecho cuando les veo, aunque no tengo mucho éxito con ello.

-¿Crees que podremos pedir un poco de chocolate caliente a los elfos domésticos?- le pregunto dudando y ella sólo me mira y aprieta los labios.- Iría muy bien para los pasteles de calabaza y…  
-Sí. Creo que hoy la P.E.D.D.O puede esperar… a mí también me vendría bien algo dulce-me parecen ver lágrimas en sus ojos y no entiendo muy bien porqué. 

Le tiendo mi brazo y ella se agarra a él, caminamos lentamente y en silencio. En la distancia Hogwarts parece igual de majestuoso que cuando lo vi por primera vez, hace ya 5 años. La vista me sacude y me quedo quieto un instante, admirando la belleza y la magia y todas esas cosas que sólo Hogwarts puede transmitirme.  
-¿Es bonito, verdad?- susurra Hermione y sé que no tengo que decirle nada porque ella me entiende. Siempre hemos sabido entendernos sin hablar demasiado. 

Apoya la cabeza en mi hombro y me cuenta que cuando McGonagall le explicó todo sobre Hogwarts, ella pidió una foto del castillo y la profesora le dijo sonriendo que “Señorita Granger, pronto descubrirá que Hogwarts al igual que muchas otras cosas en la vida, solo se disfrutan cuando uno las vive. Ningún libro ni ninguna fotografía podrá prepararla para ello”.  
-Ya estaba intentando volverte una Gryffindor.

Hermione se ríe y empuja más su cara contra mi hombro. Seguimos caminando y vuelvo a pensar en cómo ella siempre ha sido una constante en mi vida, ya sea camino a enfrentar a Voldemort o tras un mal día puedo contar con que Hermione Granger estará junto a mí, caminando a mi lado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta vez ha tocado un capítulo muy cortito, espero que les haya gustado. Puedo decir que no era lo que tenía en mente, ni mucho menos... pero es lo que ha salido. Vamos avanzando poco a poco en la trama del libro incluyendo algún cambio más, ¿qué le pasa a Hermione?
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos los lectores de esta historia, a todos los kudos y comentarios. Mil gracias de todo corazón.


	16. Adolescentes

-Querido ahijado mio...- Sirius me mira con una sonrisa que no tiene pinta de traerme nada bueno.-Me ha dicho un pajarito que ayer estabas muy acaramelado con la Señorita Granger.

Remus pone tal cara de pánico que no me cabe la menor duda de quien fue "el pajarito".  
-Se suponía que no dirías nada, Sirius - murmura entre dientes.

-¿Tú también, Bruto?- le digo a mi antiguo profesor, que pilla perfectamente la referencia y me sonríe- ¿Estabas ahí y no me dijiste nada? Nos habría encantado saludarte.

Sin embargo no puedo evitar preocuparme un poco. ¿Nos habrá visto Remus con Rita Skeeter? ¿Sabrá la Orden lo de la entrevista? No creo que ni a Sirius ni a Remus les moleste, pero no estoy seguro que el resto estén de acuerdo con el plan de Hermione. 

-Pequeño Harry, Moony no tiene secretos para mí... Además, no querría romperte la cita ni...  
-Soy gay- digo con toda la calma que puedo fingir y me giro hacia Remus.- A Hermione le habría animado verte. Estaba un poco triste el sábado.

-¿Qué tú qué?

-Tenemos que trabajar tu delicadeza un poco más, Harry- me sonríe Remus.  
-¿Tú lo sabías y no me has dicho nada?

Remus solo se encoge de hombros como diciendo "no es asunto mío".

-Pero no... Harry tú no puedes ser... tú no eres...-se ha quedado tan en shock que me da hasta pena, sin embargo Remus no parece nada contento.  
-¿Hay algún problema, cariño?  
-Nuestro Harry... James nos va a matar...  
-Sirius, esto no tiene nada que ver con vosotros-decido que mi padrino se merece sufrir un poquito- Ya le miraba el culo a Oliver Wood desde mucho antes de conoceros.

Sirius me mira aterrado y Remus suelta una risa.   
-¿Te acuerdas de Wood, Remus? Era del curso de Percy Weasley, un chico moreno con unos hombros y unos brazos... el mejor guardián que ha tenido Gryffindor.   
-¿Percy? ¡Eso es casi 10 años mayor que tú!- dice escandalizado mi padrino.   
-Sólo 5 años mayor que yo, Sirius. Era el capitán cuando entre en el equipo... Él me enseñó como montar una buena escoba.-les digo guiñando un ojo.  
Sirius se pone pálido y Remus se ríe aún más.  
-Ese chico es muy mayor para ti Harry..  ese chico no... no... -mira a Remus suplicante- Remus, ayúdame.

Pero Remus está demasiado ocupado llorando de la risa como para poder contestarle y la punzada de culpa que siento por el mal rato que le hago pasar a mi padrino se me pasa al ver a Remus tan relajado. Sin embargo empiezo a temer por la salud mental de Sirius, así que decido acabar con esto.

-No estoy liado con nadie, Black... y menos con Wood que es la persona más heterosexual que conozco- le veo respirar aliviado- Y... ni se te ocurra tratar de  darme ninguna charlita.... que hermione me hizo leerme la mitad de libros de la biblioteca y Ron tiene 5 hermanos mayores.

Sirius sigue boquiabierto y Remus empieza a recobrar algo de compostura.  
-Pero... pero...  
-Siempre dices que Harry no es un crío y que no debemos tratarle como tal.  
-Pero esto es diferente... Remus, tú lo sabes. Tú sabes que es diferente.  
-Tiene 15 años...  
-A su edad los chicos solo piensan en... cosas.

A Remus vuelve a darle la risa y Sirius le fulmina con la mirada.  
-Estás siendo muy útil Remus, gracias.   
-¿En qué pensabas tú a mi edad, Sirius?-pregunto con el tono más inocente que puedo usar- ¿En jugar a los gobstones con Remus?

Se pone muy rojo y yo disfrutó de mi segundo de gloria, aunque no soy el único a juzgar por las carcajadas del licántropo.   
-Oye, se supone que  tú estás de mi lado.  
-Es tu ahijado adolescente, Sirius.-contesta poniéndose muy serio de repente- Y por cierto... deberías estar recordándole que siempre vas a quererle, que no importa de quién se enamore y que siempre estaremos a su lado- me mira fijamente a los ojos- Para cualquier cosa que necesites.  
-Pero eso ya lo sabe- protesta Sirius- Harry, lo sabes ¿verdad?  
Remus le gruñe.   
-¿Qué hemos hablado de dejar cosas importantes sin decir? Luego pasa lo que pasa y acabamos viviendo un infierno durante 12 años por no hablar las cosas.

Eso parece hacer efecto en Sirius, que gira el espejo de forma que solo le enfoca a él.  
-Harry, nada hará que Remus y yo te queramos menos... podrías unirte a los mortífagos y para nosotros seguirías siendo nuestro Harry... Y no te querríamos ni un poquito menos.  
Yo asiento.  Incapaz de decir nada.   
-James estaría muy orgulloso de ti-añade con dulzura.-Jamás lo dudes. Él y Lily te querían más que a nada en el mundo y si pudieran verte ahora...   
-Gracias.  
Escucho un estruendo y unos gritos.   
-Mi madre-dice Sirius con un suspiro-toma.  
Le da el espejo a Remus

-Vas a matar a tu padrino de un infarto, Harry. - pero vuelve a sonreír.- ya le has dado información para que me vuelva loco hasta el próximo verano.  
-Mejor no hablemos de filtrar información, ¿eh?  
\- Que conste que yo solo le dije que nos había visto caminando juntos hacia el castillo... el resto se lo ha imaginado él solito.   
-Lo sé.-doy un largo suspiro- tampoco hay mucho más que podrías haber dicho.  
-Esto sí que es meterme en un tema que no me incumbe, no contestes si no quieres. Pero Hermione parecía muy triste... y tú también, a decir verdad. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

Voy a contestar cuando mi padrino vuelve a sentarse frente al espejo.  
-No tengo la menor idea. Hermione y yo tenemos un pacto de no hacer preguntas. En cuanto llegamos al castillo se fue cada uno a su dormitorio. Y al día siguiente estaba como si nada. Así que no sé.  
-¿Quizás ha pasado algo con Ron? Esos dos siempre han tenido un...-comenta Sirius.  
-No sé, Sirius... me da la sensación de que ya no siente lo mismo por él.  
-Eso sí será un golpe para Molly.  
Yo asiento sin saber muy bien que más decir. 

-¿Sabes qué?-dice Sirius atrayendo mi atención- Tienes suerte de que no te pueda enviar nada por correo... Si no te llegaría un precioso vociferador.  
-Por una vez esta bien que alguien te chinche un poco Padfoot.- le contesta Remus con una sonrisa y pasándole un brazo por detrás de los hombros.-Ya luego nos echamos una partida de Gobstones para que se te pase el mal rato.

Ahora es mi turno de ponerme rojo y no puedo quejarme, me lo tengo más que merecido.


	17. Ataques

Al final Malfoy tenía razón y mis quejas sobre el quidditch eran un poco sin razón. En nuestro segundo partido ganamos a Hufflepuff por unos 200 puntos, lo que quitando la penalización de Umbridge nos suma 50 puntos. Si a eso añadimos la victoria por 30 puntos de Slytherin a Ravenclaw, seguimos teniendo posibilidades de ganar la copa, pocas posibilidades eso sí. Los Slytherin nos han hecho un gran favor hoy, tengo que recordar darle las gracias a Malfoy.

Vuelvo a mirar el reloj y me doy cuenta de que ya son las 8 y cuarto y Malfoy sigue sin llegar. Es demasiado raro porque es la persona más puntual que jamás he conocido y me insistió varias veces en que podíamos vernos a las 8 porque Slytherin no celebra "nimiedades como un partido ganado".

Cuando pasan 5 minutos más y no ha llegado, no puedo evitar dejarme llevar por un mal presentimiento y mirar el mapa del merodeador. No tardo en encontrar su nombre en el pasillo de la Sala... pero está ahí quieto. Cuando pasa un minuto y no se mueve decido ir a comprobar de una vez qué está pasando. Salgo corriendo y lo que encuentro me deja helado: es Draco Malfoy inconsciente en el suelo y sacudiéndose de cuando en cuando, con la boca abierta y sin hacer un solo ruido. La visión es suficiente para dejarme sin palabras por un instante.

Afortunadamente reacciono por instinto y empiezo a gritar pidiendo ayuda. Me arrodillo junto a su cabeza y no sé que hacer, miro la varita mágica en mi mano y no tengo la menor idea de qué puedo hacer para ayudar a Malfoy. Aparentemente se puede ser un alumno de 5º curso y no saber qué hacer ante una emergencia.

La primera en aparecer es McGonagall que me mira como si yo fuera el mismísimo Voldemort y me pide que me aleje del chico. Me levantó trastabillando, bajo su mirada de furia y me pego a la pared, incapaz de defender mi inocencia o de siquiera decir palabra. La Señora Pomfrey no tarda en llegar y veo como empieza a dar órdenes y dos Slytherin de 7º hacen levitar al chico rumbo a la enfermería. Y yo me quedo aquí, sin saber si gritar o llorar o empezar a lanzar hechizos en toda las direcciones, cualquier cosa que no sea quedarme aquí, con un nudo horrible en la garganta pensando en lo jodidamente pálido que parecía Malfoy ni en la cara de susto tanto de Pomfrey como de McGonagall. 

-El director quiere verte en su despacho- dice Snape fríamente tirando un poco de mi brazo. Yo asiento y caminamos rápido por los pasillos. Ya he aprendido que con Snape no sirve de nada afirmar mi inocencia, él siempre creerá lo peor de mí. Sin embargo sus siguientes palabras me sorprenden.

-Contrólate, Potter.  
-¿Qué?  
-En ese estado al Señor Oscuro no le hará falta Legeremancia para entrar en tu mente. ¡Contrólate!

¿Cómo diablos voy a controlarme? Malfoy esta ahora mismo en la enfermería, herido y no sabemos quién le ataco ni que le pasa, ni si se recuperará o si...

-Desde luego, podrías empezar por no hacer lo que sea que estés haciendo ahora. Estás transmitiendo lo que sientes como si fueras una maldita antena.-dice con los dientes muy apretados

Afortunadamente llegamos a la gárgola antes de que alguno de los dos pierda la paciencia. Él abre la puerta y subimos en silencio, yo con el corazón retumbándome con fuerza en el pecho.

Dentro del despacho está Dumbledore que trata de mirarme a los ojos pero yo le desvío la mirada.   
-Harry.

Como siempre su voz me hace sentir un niño de 11 años otra vez y me veo obligado a levantar la mirada. Una vez lo hago, veo los ojos de Dumbledore por primera vez en meses... y lo que encuentro me sorprende. No esta enfadado, ni preocupado ni nada de lo esperable dadas las circunstancias.

No, Albus Dumbledore me está mirando con algo muy parecido a la lástima.

Me giro hacia Snape, pero en él tampoco veo su habitual desagrado. Sigue callado, con el ceño un poco fruncido. Yo trato de dejar la mente en blanco como cada noche antes de dormir, pero no lo consigo. Siempre seré un inútil en la Oclumancia. Antes de que nadie diga nada, McGonagall entra en el despacho hecha una furia.

-¡POTTER! ¿Qué le has hecho?

La acusación tan directa hace que me hierva la sangre, se supone que Minerva McGonagall es la jefa de mi casa, que es quién más me conoce de todo el profesorado de este castillo... ¿cómo puede creer que yo sería capaz de hacer eso?

-Todo el mundo acusa a Sirius de hablarme como si yo fuera mi padre, pero al final son los demás quienes tienen unas ideas muy claras sobre mí. Yo no soy James Potter. Yo no haría... eso. 

Dumbledore asiente y yo siento como si me hubieran absuelto. Sin embargo también recuerdo las palabras de Snape y trato de recuperar la compostura.

-¿Cómo lo encontraste?  
-Había quedado con él para algo de nuestro trabajo y me sorprendió que llegara tarde. Así que miré en el mapa y vi su nombre inmóvil en uno de los pasillos... así que fui hacia allí y lo encontré.  
-¿Viste el nombre de su atacante?  
-No me fijé.-Quiero decir algo que les ayude a encontrar al culpable, pero no tengo más información. Cuando vi su nombre no seguí mirando por los alrededores.-Yo... pensé que sería alguna broma tonta de los gemelos o una de estas trampas tontas de Zonko que te dejan en el sitio sin poder moverte... por eso no miré más allá. Lo siento.

Me quedo en silencio, con una extraña sensación en el pecho. Estar aquí me está ahogando, sólo necesito saber que Malfoy se pondrá bien... pero no soy capaz de preguntarlo.  
-Creo que el señor Potter querrá ir a descansar a su Sala Común.- yo asiento, pero él continua-Salvo que tengas algo más que decirnos.   
Niego con la cabeza y camino hacia la puerta tratando de fingir una entereza que no tengo.


	18. Heridos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas noches! He terminado esta semana los exámenes y dispondré de algo de tiempo libre así que es probable que avance bastante con la historia en las próximas semanas. Tengo bastante planeado y algunos capítulos importantes escritos ya, así que la cosa debería ir marchando.
> 
> Muchísimas gracias a todos los que la seguís, a todos los kudos y los mensajes. Espero de corazón que disfrutéis tanto como yo escribiendo.

Cuando salgo del despacho del director no me molesto en ir a mi Sala Común. No. Voy directo a la enfermería. 

Me cubro con la capa antes de entrar, si estuvieran sus padres o sus amigos sería horrible. Con la mano apoyada en la manilla de la puerta no puedo evitar pensar que estoy haciendo una estupidez. Estamos hablando de Draco Malfoy, el hijo del mortífago, la persona que más me ha odiado en este castillo... pero también la misma persona que acabo de encontrar medio muerto en un pasillo. ¿Por qué estoy tan afectado?

Entro en la enfermería y veo que está en la camilla del fondo. Está más pálido de lo normal, pero de resto parece simplemente dormido, las facciones relajadas y sin movimientos extraños. A su lado, Pansy Parkinson se pinta las uñas de un rosa desagradable y a mí me dan ganas de echarla de allí. 

De repente se abre la puerta de la enfermería y aparecen Snape y Dumbledore. Justo lo que me faltaba. 

Al acercarse a nosotros, los ojos de Snape se detienen un segundo en la esquina donde estoy yo y me siento un imbécil por haber venido aquí. Como siempre... pongo en riesgo todo y a todos por no pensar las cosas. Y por lo serio que parece el profesor de Pociones debe estar pensando lo mismo. Nada se me ha perdido aquí.

-Ari, Arri.

-Draco, mi amor-es Pansy quien se tira en sus brazos y yo quien se queda con el corazón hecho pedazos escuchando a Draco decir mi nombre, queriéndome a su lado. Noto algo frío bajándome por la mejilla y caigo en la cuenta de que es una lágrima.

Dumbledore, la señora Pomfrey y Snape se acercan más a la camilla y yo me pego más a la pared. Incapaz de moverme de allí.

-Arri- Sigue llamando Malfoy y por un instante pienso que preferiría tener que volver a soportar la maldición cruciatus antes que seguir viviendo esto.

Especialmente cuando Pansy le agarra la mano y él recorre el dorso de su mano izquierda, buscando algo que no está ahí. Cuando se da cuenta frunce el ceño y suelta la mano de Pansy. Yo acaricio las cicatrices del "No debo decir mentiras" y trato de contener a duras penas las lágrimas.  
-¿Draco? Oh, Draco estás aquí con nosotros.

Él parpadea desorientado, mirando a Snape y a Dumbledore como si fuera la primera vez que los ve.  
-¿Qué...?  
-Ohh Draco el imbécil de Potter te atacó después del partido. Pero no te preocupes, lo arregláremos.

-No, no-le veo tragar saliva y pienso en por qué nadie le ofrece agua. Es obvio que necesita agua.- No fue Har-Potter. No hagáis nada estúpido, no...

Se corrige sobre la marcha pero el desliz es suficiente para que Snape haga un pequeño gesto con el labio y Dumbledore dirija su mirada hacia donde estoy yo.

-No tienes que protegerlo, Drake. Jamás volverá a hacerte nada porque...  
-No fue él, Pansy. Potter no estaba ahí. Estaba en el lago con la Comadrejilla. Yo les vi.

Soy la persona que menos entiende de Legeremancia y Oclumancia de este castillo, pero hasta yo sé ver que lo que ha dicho el chico es una burda mentira. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos profesores hace comentario alguno al respecto. 

-Lo sabía. Un mestizo y una...  
-Señorita Parkinson-interviene Dumbledore con voz tranquila.-antes de que continúe su frase le recuerdo que en esta escuela no se permite cierto tipo de vocabulario.  
Ella asiente y baja la cabeza.  
-Debería ir a la Sala Común, Parkinson-dice Snape-Informe a sus compañeros de que el señor Malfoy se encuentra bien. Y que es responsabilidad de la escuela encontrar al culpable, no de un puñado de adolescentes.

-Pans-dice Draco y ella se gira esperanzada- Harry Potter es mi compañero de Transformaciones, cualquier cosa que le ocurra será responsabilidad tuya.  
-Dray...  
-Ya sabes qué decirle a los demás.  
Ella se marcha con el corazón roto y a mí el mío me retumba en el pecho.

-¿Viste a tu atacante, Draco? ¿Sabes quien fue?  
-Eso mismo me gustaría saber a mí- y justo entonces lo hace, se pone la máscara del Draco Malfoy que todos esperan ver y suelta que la seguridad en el colegio es horrible y que ya se enterarían todos cuando su padre lo supiera. 

Yo interpreto que es el momento de irme, pero antes de salir no puedo resistirme a rozarle el brazo al pasar por su lado haciendo que a Malfoy se le escape una pequeña sonrisa.


	19. Convalecencia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Por fin se desvela el nombre de quien atacó a Draco! De nuevo muchas gracias por leerme y espero que os guste.

Aprovecho la hora de la cena para ir a ver a Malfoy, probablemente sea el único momento en el que está solo y podamos tener algo de tiempo. Estos dos días con él en la enfermería se me han hecho muy difíciles. Le veo a lo lejos leyendo un libro y no puedo evitar pensar que se me está yendo un poco de las manos mis sentimientos amistosos hacia el slytherin. 

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche? No muerdo, Potter.- dice mirando por encima de su libro. Yo le contesto que no y me acerco a su cama, tratando de recuperar algo de compostura. 

-Buenas noches-dice tendiéndome la mano. Yo no puedo evitar reírme, maldito pomposo.  
-Buenas-aprieto sus dedos entre los míos y él sonríe-¿Cómo estás?  
-Perfectamente. Mañana me podré ir de aquí, no sabes cómo echo de menos mi cama. Esto es bastante incómodo.   
-¿Tan pronto? Pero... Si sólo hace dos días y...  
-Potter, pareces mi madre... Y esa no es una visión que quiera tener en mi cabeza.

Estos días de reposo absoluto le han sentado más que bien, ha recuperado el color y se podría considerar que está hasta de buen humor.

-Fue Ron quien te atacó-le digo mordiéndome el labio. Lo siento... Yo no lo sabía. Confesó esta mañana y...

No sé como se le pudo ocurrir que atacar de esa manera a Draco, siempre ha existido una rivalidad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin pero no hasta llegar a este punto. Ron ha sido mi mejor amigo desde hace 6 años, pero ahora mismo no sé si podré mirarle de la misma forma después de esto. No solo conjuró magia oscura sino que atacó con ella a alguien indefenso. 

Me figuró que algo así debió sentir mi padre cuando Sirius le gastó aquella broma terrible a Snape en la que le reveló cómo entrar a la Casa de los Gritos. 

-Ya lo sabía.-me dice tranquilamente.  
-¿Qué? Dijiste que no habías visto nada.  
-Por el rabillo del ojo vi que era pelirrojo. Demasiado alto para ser la Comadrejilla y era sólo uno, lo que descarta los gemelos. Fácil.  
-¿Por qué no dijiste nada?  
-Porque no iba a vender a tu mejor amigo a una expulsión directa.  
-No le van a expulsar, aunque quizás deberían.  
-¡Cómo se nota que sigues cabreado con él!   
-Lo que hizo estuvo mal, Malfoy. No tenía ningún derecho a...   
\- Lo sé. Pero su padre acaba de morir y yo soy el hijo de uno de ellos. Si hubiera sido al revés, quizás yo habría hecho algo parecido-cuando abro la boca para protestar él simplemente sonríe.-No todos somos como tú, San Potter.

-Siento mucho que...  
-Merlín, deja de disculparte... esto no tuvo nada que ver contigo.- se queda callado un instante antes de continuar- ¿Te ha molestado alguien?  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Alguno de mis compañeros de casa  ha intentado atacarte?-dice poniendo los ojos en blanco.-Mira que eres obtuso a veces, Potter.  
-Nadie me ha hecho nada, Malfoy.-le digo rápidamente-¿Piensas enfrentarte a todo aquel que ose atentar contra mi honor?  
-Muy gracioso, Potter.-da un largo suspiro-Tú no tienes que pagar por esto.  
-Ahora saben que ha sido Ron.  
-Tu mejor amigo. Eso no es que te deje en mucho mejor lugar. Solo ten cuidado, ¿vale?

Yo asiento y él me sonríe. Me fijo en el mapa y veo que nuevamente vienen Dumbledore y Snape. Como cada vez que intento tener una conversación con Malfoy.  
-Mierda. El director y tu jefe de casa vienen aquí. Otra vez.  
Draco pone los ojos en blanco.  
-Son un poco pesados. No tengo ni idea de que querrán ahora, se supone que si ya han pillado a Weasley no deberían tener nada que hablar conmigo. ¿Tienes que irte? Me aburro un poco.   
-Sabes que sí. De todos modos, si mañana te dan el alta será más fácil vernos.

Él asiente y yo no me resisto a inclinarme y besarle la frente antes de irme. Él parece sorprendido, pero no dice nada al respecto.   
-Descansa.  
-Gracias.

Salgo lo más rápido que puedo, aunque eso no evita que me cruce con Dumbledore y Snape en la puerta de la enfermería. Ambos se quedan quietos pero yo sigo caminando lo más rápido que puedo.

El resto de la noche la paso mirando el punto con el nombre "Draco Malfoy" pensando en las cosquillas que su pelo hizo en mi cara y en el calor de su piel bajo mis labios. Definitivamente, se me está yendo de las manos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fic no tiene el objetivo de ser un "Ronald Weasley bashing" ni mucho menos, simplemente he puesto a Ron en una situación dolorosa donde salen los rasgos menos buenos de su personalidad. 
> 
> Tengo cosas muy bonitas en el tintero para Ron, eso no lo dudéis.


	20. Confesiones y monedas de plata

Trato de concentrarme en el libro de Transformaciones que tengo delante pero no lo consigo del todo, la cabeza no para de darme vueltas.  
-Harry...- Levanto la cabeza y me encuentro a Ron Weasley mirándome fijamente. Tras casi un mes sin hablarme, ahora se digna a ello.  
-¿Qué quieres?- estoy tentado a decir algo hiriente, pero creo que ya ha tenido suficiente castigo por hoy. 

Ha perdido 150 puntos, estará castigado con Snape hasta finales de año y su madre le ha enviado otro howler. A pesar de lo que ha hecho, merece algo de paz.

-Quería hablar contigo, no sé si me vas a creer... pero tenía que decírtelo. Yo no sabía lo que le haría el hechizo... yo sólo... pensé que era una variante del hechizo aturdidor no pensé que fuera a hacerle... eso-lo dice con repulsa, como si formar las palabras del daño que causó a Malfoy fuera algo horrendo para él.

-¿Y por qué no buscaste a un profesor?  
-No lo sé Harry... me asusté, no sabía que hacer, salí corriendo y escuché como tú pedías ayuda. Sé que me he portado como un imbécil este año pero te juro que no intenté matar a Malfoy.  
-Te creo.

Y es cierto, le creo. Jamás había visto a Ron así de afectado por nada, tiene unas ojeras horribles y está pálido y tembloroso. Al verle así me doy cuenta de que parte de mi rabia hacia él se ha evaporado, aunque sé que me costará perdonarle no está todo perdido.  
-¿De verdad?  
-Gracias por contármelo, Ron.   
-No podría soportar que pensaras que soy un asesino, yo no soy como ellos. 

Asiento y él parece algo más calmado. Aunque lo cierto es que no tengo ni la menor idea de qué decirle. El silencio entre nosotros es bastante incómodo y sé que alguno de los dos debería romperlo para disculparse... pero esta vez no me toca a mí hacerlo. No soy yo quien casi se carga a uno de nuestros compañeros.

-Yo... voy a subir a la torre a dormir un poco.-dice con las orejas muy rojas- Anoche no pude pegar ojo y...

Yo vuelvo a asentir y él me sonríe un poco. Escucho sus pasos por la escalera de caracol rumbo a nuestra habitación y yo decido dejar de autoengañarme y cierro el libro de una vez. 

Saco la capa de la mochila y salgo rumbo a la Sala de los Menesteres, donde Malfoy me dijo que estaría todo el día. 

* * *

-Hoy pareces estar de mejor humor -me dice como único saludo.  
-Aparentemente Ron no intentaba matarte... no sabía el efecto del hechizo cuando lo lanzó.  
-Interesante-le veo contenerse a duras penas para no soltar un comentario hiriente y doy un largo suspiro.  
-Eso no quita que...  
-Deja de disculparte, Potter.  
-No iba a disculparme.  
-Siempre te estás disculpando, especialmente por las cosas que no debes.

Me siento enfrente suyo y saco un trozo de pergamino. No tengo mucho que hacer pero no quiero quedarme mirándole toda la mañana sin hacer nada. Bastante incómoda está la situación después de todo lo que ha ocurrido estos días: su voz llamándome mientras despertaba, la suavidad de su piel bajo mis labios... no me quito nada de esto de la cabeza y probablemente él tampoco.

-Tengo algo para ti.

Me mira con una ceja alzada, pero no dice nada. Le tiendo el sickle que Hermione me enseñó a modificar como los galeones del ED.   
-mmm... Potter, no necesito dinero...  
-Es una forma de comunicarnos, imbécil.  
-¿Cómo funciona?- ahora sí que tengo toda su atención.  
-Escribes en tu moneda y aparece escrito en la mía y viceversa.- Hago la prueba escribo un "hola" y el da un gritito al notar el calor de la moneda.   
-¿Podías haber avisado de que haría eso no, Potter?  
-¿Dónde estaría entonces la diversión?

Él se ríe y me tira el sickle a la cara, que atrapo gracias a mis reflejos de buscador. Pero vale la pena porque parece visiblemente más relajado cuando se lo devuelvo.  
-No lo pierdas.

Él pone los ojos en blanco y me doy cuenta de lo adorable que me resulta, especialmente cuando lo acompaña por uno de sus gestos de falso desdén.


	21. Confidencias

Cuando entro en la Sala Común, encuentro algo que no veía desde hace más de 5 años. Hermione Granger está llorando. Llorando de verdad, como aquella vez en la que Ron se río de ella después de la clase de Encantamientos. 

Me acerco a ella, que ni siquiera trata de disimular las lágrimas y me tiende un trozo de pergamino donde está escrita con tinta roja la palabra maldita "SANGRESUCIA".

-¿Que es eso?  
\- Un regalito de unos Slytherin de 3º- niega mientras se seca las lágrimas- Soy lo que soy Harry. Y me da igual lo que me llamen... ¿pero que será de la gente que me importa?

Me quedo en silencio incapaz de responderle. Especialmente porque entiendo más de lo que ella cree y es cierto, nosotros no somos quienes más tenemos que perder. Ojalá todo fuera tan fácil como cuando estábamos en primero y nuestra principal preocupación era no perder demasiados puntos para Gryffindor. Hacerse mayor es una mierda, digan lo que digan.

-Los sangrepura no deben fijarse en sangresucias como yo...-dice Hermione de repente y yo me siento como si me hubiera atravesado una horda de fantasmas.   
-Herm...  
-¿Qué Harry? ¿Tú no dices siempre que el temor a un nombre sólo aumenta el temor a lo que se teme? Yo no les temo, no al menos a lo que puedan hacerme a mí. Ellos...  
-Lo sé.-digo finalmente.  
-No, no tienes ni idea de...  
-Soy Harry Potter, Hermione. Seré un mestizo, pero soy la maldita joya de la corona. Si Voldemort o los suyos descubren... cualquier cosa en relación a mí, ¿Qué crees que ocurrirá?

Vuelvo a pensar en Malfoy, en cómo esto puede acabar con tortura y muerte para él y lo suyos, en traición y venganzas para mí.

-He conocido a alguien.-dice como si le costara un gran esfuerzo decirlo y yo le sonrío, tratando de darle ánimos.  
-Él es genial, Harry. Puedo hablar de cualquier cosa con él y nos entendemos a la perfección y...-se queda en silencio unos segundos-No es que yo no pueda hablar con vosotros ni que...  
-Es diferente... yo... puede que... quizás también...

Hermione empieza a reírse y yo me pongo muy rojo.  
-Al final no va a ser Ron el único que tiene el mismo nivel emocional que una cucharilla, ¿eh?

No me queda más que reírme porque tiene toda la razón del mundo. Quisiera poder hablar con ella de esto, contarle que no sé qué coño siento por Malfoy, hablarle del miedo que me dá todo esto. Pero no sé como hacerlo sin ponerla en peligro también a ella. Hermione es como mi hermana mayor, no puedo perderla.

-Hay alguien, pero tengo tanto miedo a la conexión que tengo con Voldemort que trato de ni siquiera pensar en ello. Pero es difícil porque joder... me siento tan cómodo cuando estamos juntos.  Es fácil olvidarse de todo esto, ¿sabes?-le digo señalando el trozo de pergamino.-Ojalá Voldemort jamás hubiera regresado o ojalá regresara del todo. Es...

-Lo sé. Es horrible ver a todo el mundo tan tranquilo mientras nosotros nos preocupamos a todas horas. Yo escribo a mis padres 4 veces por semana y...   
-Yo hablo con Sirius y Remus a diario, Hermione.  
Ella sonríe.

-Tener una familia es genial-digo sin poder contenerme-Y tener más amigos como Neville, Ginny o Luna. 5° curso no está siendo tan horrible. Lo único que falla es... esto. Y Umbridge. Y todo el tema de un psicópata queriendo matarme, claro.   
-Es una mierda.-dice y me entra la risa tonta.   
-¡Qué capacidad de síntesis, señorita Granger! 

Ella me tira un cojín que esquivo fácilmente y seguimos riéndonos un rato más. Cuando nos separamos rumbo cada uno a su habitación, no puedo contenerme más.   
-Hermione...  
-¿Sí?  
-Si los sangrepura no se fijaran en nacidos de muggles... yo no habría nacido. Y no creo que mi padre se arrepintiera nunca de la decisión que tomó. 

Ella me sonríe y continua hacia su escalera, un poco más contenta al menos.


	22. Consecuencias esperadas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí retomamos el hilo del 5º libro y de una entrevista...

Cuando abro el papel marrón del paquete que me tiende Hermione, entiendo todo el revuelo de lechuzas que tengo delante mío. 

El mensaje de la portada de "El Quisquilloso" es claro, solo tiene una sencilla foto mía sonriendo tímidamente y un titular en letras grandes: "HARRY POTTER HABLA POR FIN: TODA LA VERDAD SOBRE EL-QUE-NO-DEBE-SER-NOMBRADO Y LA NOCHE EN QUE LO VÍ REGRESAR". Ya está hecho. Sólo queda afrontar las consecuencias.

Mientras Luna, Neville, los gemelos Weasley y Hermione me ayudan a leer las cartas aparece la primera de dichas consecuencias, en forma de mujer con cara de sapo vestida de rosa y con la voz más desagradable que he escuchado jamás. 

Cuando le explico que las cartas son de fans, de gente que ha leído mi entrevista casi temo que me lance una maldición allí mismo, en medio del Gran Comedor. Cuando me pregunta por ella, le lanzo el ejemplar de "El Quisquilloso". La profesora Umbridge lo coge al vuelo y se queda contemplando la portada. Inmediatamente su blancuzco rostro se cubre de desagradables manchas violetas.

-¿Cuándo has hecho esto?- me pregunta con voz ligeramente temblorosa.

-En la última excursión a Hogsmeade.

Me mira rabiosa, con la revista temblando entre sus regordetes dedos.

-Se te han acabado los fines de semana en Hogsmeade, Potter- susurra-¿Cómo te atreves...? ¿Cómo has podido...?-inspira hondo- he intentado mil veces enseñarte a no decir mentiras, por lo visto todavía no has captado el mensaje. 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor y otra semana de castigo.

Se marcha muy indignada con el ejemplar de El Quisquilloso contra el pecho, atrayendo todas las miradas tanto de los estudiantes como del profesorado.

-Bueno, ya está-susurro Harry-pensé que sería peor.

-¿Peor, Harry?-preguntó Hermione incrédula- ¿Otra semana de castigos te parece poco?

-Al menos no me ha torturado aquí mismo-le digo tratando de sonar despreocupado, pero lo cierto es que pensar en una semana entera de castigos con esa pluma hace que me hierva la sangre.

Miro a mi alrededor y confirmo que Neville y Luna están hablando intensamente sobre un tipo de planta africana antes de girarme hacia mi mejor amiga.

-Sirius me va a matar.- le digo en el oído a Hermione, que me mira horrorizada.  
-¿No se lo habías contado?  
-No, he tenido otras cosas en la cabeza.-Y es verdad. Eso y que tampoco he sabido como tocar el tema sin que se enfadaran o trataran de pararlo.  
-Te va a matar.-dice Hermione-eso si no lo hace alguno de ellos primero.

Me giro hacia la mesa de profesores, donde Dumbledore y McGonagall hablan a gran velocidad y gesticulando mucho. 

-Pues a mí me parece que están de bastante buen humor- dice Neville siguiendo nuestra mirada.  
-Si tú consideras eso buen humor, Neville.  
-Cómo se nota que no os habéis criado con Augusta Longbottom-dice riendo-Además, Harry. Nadie más ha venido a gritarte todavía. 

Hermione se levanta poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Estáis hechos unos optimistas, de verdad-mira el reloj y nos insta a levantarnos-Venga, tenemos Herbología.

Cuando me levanto noto la mirada de Malfoy fija en mí pero por el momento no sé si esa es una conversación que deseo mantener.

* * *

Cuando volvemos de los invernaderos, vemos como el castillo está lleno de carteles avisando de que está prohibido poseer ejemplares de "El Quisquilloso".

-¿Y exactamente por qué nos parece tan buena idea que lo hayan prohibido?-pregunta Neville, ante lo cual no me queda más remedio que asentir. Cada vez que Hermione ve uno de esos carteles parece que va a dar botes de alegría.

-¿No lo entendéis? Prohibiéndolo, la profesora Umbridge se ha asegurado sin quererlo de que todos los estudiantes de este castillo lean la revista. ¡Es lo mejor que nos podría ocurrir!

Y lo cierto es que como siempre, tiene toda la razón. No sólo hablan de ella en las comidas y hasta en el baño, no... sino que incluso Seamus Finnegan se me acercó antes de Transformaciones para decirme que me creía y que había mandado una copia de la revista a su madre.

* * *

-¡Potter!-exclama la profesora McGonagall mientras recojo mis cosas después de su clase-Tengo que hablar contigo.

Yo asiento y me dirijo hacia su mesa temiendo por lo que me vaya a decir.

-Seré directa, Potter. La Profesora Umbridge ha solicitado que te sea retirado el cargo de prefecto de Gryffindor.

-Si no queda más remedio…

-Sin embargo, la… falta… que has cometido es la primera que tienes este año y no está tipificada en los estatutos de la escuela ni tampoco en los decretos educacionales previos, por lo tanto no será aplicable ese castigo. Tampoco he considerado apropiado que seas relevado de tus funciones como capitán del equipo, Merlín sabe que después del chasco del primer partido necesitamos toda la ayuda necesaria si queremos ganar la copa.

Yo asiento sin saber muy bien a dónde quiere llegar.

-La profesora Umbridge se ha mostrado un tanto reacia a mis opiniones y considera que una semana de castigo con ella no es suficiente, pero al menos hemos conseguido algún diálogo y llegado a un acuerdo. 

-¿Qué tengo qué...?

-Añadirás una semana más de castigos a los que ya tenías-trago saliva tratando de no parecer afectado, pero dos semanas enteras van a ser una maldita tortura-y además me presentarás cada sábado una redacción sobre temas que yo te iré proponiendo. Hasta final de curso. 

-¿Qué?¿Más trabajo, profesora?

-Sí, Potter. Ya que los castigos convencionales parece que no hacen efecto en ti… pensé que ocupar tu tiempo en algo de provecho podría ser útil.

-¿Algo de provecho?

-Lo entenderás dentro de un tiempo-dice sonriéndome por primera vez en toda la conversación. 

Yo me doy la vuelta dispuesto a marcharme cuando me vuelve a llamar.

-Y Potter... hazme un favor y deja de intentar deshacerte de tu insignia-se queja McGonagall con una sonrisa.-Lo estás haciendo muy bien y el Profesor Dumbledore considera que sería un perjuicio para la escuela.

Me muerdo la lengua para no decirle que no debe estar tan contento si ni siquiera me mira a la cara. O si solo soy prefecto porque Ron renunció primero. 

Pero McGonagall debe de notar algo en mi mirada porque continua hablando con una dulzura rara en ella. 

-A pesar de tu... falta de interés por las normas de la escuela eras el primer nominado para el puesto. Debido a tu vista disciplinaria y a las dudas que surgieron sobre si podrías volver a la escuela este año, se decidió nombrar al Sr. Weasley.-duda un segundo antes de continuar-en contra de todo sentido común. Haces un buen trabajo ayudando a tus compañeros, Potter. No dejes que el orgullo no te deje verlo.

Me marcho de allí sin saber si eso último ha sido un halago o una crítica. Pero con McGonagall no es que sea una sensación del todo infrecuente. Camino automáticamente hacia el Gran Comedor cuando miro el reloj y me doy cuenta de que tengo el castigo dentro de unos 10 minutos. 

"Sin cenar otra vez" pienso mientras trato de mentalizarme para la noche que me espera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil perdones por la tardanza en escribir capítulos. Prometo que a partir de ahora la trama avanzará un poco más rápido, por lo menos en los siguientes 3 o 4 capítulos. Muchas gracias por leerme.


	23. Consecuencias deseadas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segunda parte de las reacciones que tiene la entrevista de Harry...

Mientras salgo del despacho de Umbridge, noto como quema el sickle de mi bolsillo y sé que no debo posponer más el momento de enfrentarme a Malfoy. El mensaje es claro: "SALA. 21h". Espero por él tratando de no pensar en lo que va a ocurrir ahora, he expuesto a su padre y a los familiares de muchos de sus amigos como mortífagos... esto no va a ser bonito. 

Efectivamente cuando se abre la puerta me encuentro a un Malfoy bastante serio.

-¿A qué crees que juegas?  
-Tenía que hacer algo.  
-¿Tienes la menor idea de lo enfadada que está el sapo?  
-Sí, Malfoy, sí.-le muestro mi mano hinchada y dolorida y a él se le suaviza la mirada.  
-Eres un imbécil, Harry Potter. Un auténtico imbécil.

Trato de mantenerme lo más inexpresivo posible pero creo que no me sale del todo bien. Malfoy debería estar enfadado por haber expuesto a su padre como mortífago... y no preocupado por mí.

-Tengo que hacer lo que esté en mi mano para que me crean.  
-Umbridge terminará matándote, Harry. ¿Eres consciente de ello?-niega con la cabeza como si no quisiera creerme y yo me quedo boquiabierto. Él nunca me llama por mi nombre- Pero bueno, te aseguro que has cumplido tu objetivo... como idea fue muy buena, dar una versión alternativa para la gente que no se cree las mentiras del Profeta.  
-Fue idea de Hermione.   
-Obviamente. No te ofendas, pero lo de planificar no se te dan demasiado bien. Granger hubiera sido una excelente Slytherin.   
-El sombrero quiso ponerme en tu casa- le digo y él me mira sorprendido con una sonrisa.  
-Vaya, ¡qué interesante! Pues podrías aprender a usar unos cuantos de nuestros rasgos, como el sentido de supervivencia.   
-Muy gracioso, Malfoy.

Saca de la mochila una botellita que me pasa. Cuando me fijo, veo que es esencia de murtlap y no puedo evitar pensar en que Draco Malfoy ahora mismo es mi persona favorita en el mundo. 

Le doy las gracias, pero él está demasiado ocupado sacando de su mochila un par de trozos de mi tarta favorita y zumo de calabaza. 

-Media escuela te cree, Potter... y a través de los alumnos, llegarás a sus padres. Deberías ver los recursos que usan para esconder la revista, son geniales.   
-¿No es tu trabajo quitárselas?-le digo riéndome.  
\- Técnicamente sí, pero por otro lado... todo lo que pueda molestar al sapo es bienvenido. Ya sabes lo que dicen, Potter... "El enemigo de mi amigo es mi enemigo".

No podemos seguir ignorando el tema que nos preocupa a ambos así que decido ser el valiente que debo ser.

-Malfoy, tu padre...-Draco levanta la mano y yo me quedo en silencio.   
-¿Lucius Malfoy es un mortífago o no?  
-Sí.   
-Pues ya está. Fue él solo quién se metió en ese embrollo. No tiene nada que ver ni contigo ni conmigo. -nunca habíamos hablado de este tema y parece que ninguno de los dos sabe muy bien qué decir.   
-Siento...  
-El que debería sentirlo es él. Lo que pasó en el cementerio, lo que contaste a Skeeter... no tienen razón. Eso no está bien. No... -mira al suelo un segundo antes de levantar vista y mirarme fijamente a los ojos- Potter, siguen sin gustarme los nacidos de muggle, ¿vale? Sigo creyendo que la magia es más fuerte en nosotros... pero ir matando y torturando gente por ello me parece demasiado. 

Lo dice con tanta sinceridad que no puedo evitar quedarme con la boca abierta. Draco no es un nuevo Sirius... pero tampoco es la copia de Lucius Malfoy que yo siempre creí que era. 

-Este año he hablado mucho con Blaise. Su familia es tan limpia como la mía y ninguno se ha metido en esas estupideces. Ellos defienden que podemos vivir cada uno por nuestro lado. Además, no es como si sólo hubiera magos extraordinarios entre los sangrelimpia... mira a Granger y a Longbottom. 

Yo asiento, ignorando el insulto a Neville que hay en su frase y él me sonríe un poco. 

-Nunca te lo he dicho, pero te juro que mi padre no sabe nada de nuestra amistad... de hecho piensa que estoy haciendo el trabajo con un mestizo de Hufflepuff. No quiero que tenga la menor oportunidad de utilizarme para hacerte daño... no... no lo voy a permitir.-lo dice con tanta seguridad que no me queda más remedio que creerle.

-Gracias, Draco.

Él me mira sin saber muy bien que decir, pero como buen Slytherin recupera rápidamente la compostura. 

-Venga, Murtlap y cena.   
\- Y deberes. McGonagall me ha mandado un extra de Transformaciones.  
-Fantástico. Esta semana no dormiremos.

Intento decir que los deberes son solo míos y que él puede irse, pero sé que sería en vano. Malfoy se ha convertido en un compañero excelente de deberes y sé que gracias a él lo haré todo mucho más rápido, así que me limito a saborear mi cena en silencio, bajo su atenta mirada y pensando en qué al fin y al cabo le debo mucho a McGonagall por ponernos juntos en septiembre.

* * *

Pasan de las 12 de la noche cuando consigo meterme en la cama, llevándome conmigo el espejo. Creo que también es hora de enfrentar a mi padrino de una buena vez. 

-¡Sirius Black!-llamo y apenas he terminado de decir su nombre cuando aparece su cara.  
-¡Harry!-él se inclina un poco y le escucho llamar a Remus, que viene enseguida también. Ambos con una cara de preocupación que me hace sentirme fatal por todo esto.   
-Creo que me merezco cualquier bronca que me queráis echar. 

Sirius y Remus se miran y no puedo evitar sentirme como un niño pillado en mitad de una trastada.

-Honestamente, Harry... no sé que decirte-dice Sirius, sin palabras por primera vez desde que le conozco. De hecho, Remus también parece estar en shock.  
-Me han castigado ya en el colegio pero si queréis…  
-No mereces un castigo por decir la verdad-dice Sirius rápidamente.   
-Estamos preocupados, no enfadados-intenta Remus en tono conciliador.  
-¿Os he metido en un lío?  
-Harry, has convencido a medio Ministerio de Magia de que Voldemort puede haber vuelto y a la gran mayoría de la sociedad mágica. Has hecho más en una tarde que nosotros en medio año.  
-Entonces ha valido la pena, ¿no?-No entiendo bien porque si es algo tan bueno ellos están tan serios.  
\- Harry, si el precio por que sepan la verdad eres tú…-dice Sirius pero Remus no le deja continuar.  
-Para la Orden, tu bienestar es más importante que cualquier otra cosa... eso no lo dudes. McGonagall nos contó que Umbridge está furiosa.-dice Remus apenas disimulando el desprecio que siente por esa mujer.  
-No es nada que no haya enfrentado antes… soy “el-chico-que-vivió” y…  
-Eso es una mierda-suelta Sirius- Eres Harry, mi ahijado. Aquí con nosotros eres sólo Harry, nunca lo olvides. El resto del mundo puede convertirte en su héroe y eso su maldito problema... pero para nosotros eres sólo Harry.

Yo asiento con un nudo en la garganta.

-Y siempre vamos a intentar protegerte. La entrevista te ha puesto en el ojo del huracán otra vez. El Profeta ha intensificado su campaña en contra tuya y de Dumbledore…  
-¿Y los demás?-no puedo evitar la pregunta-¿Qué opinan los demás?  
-Bueno, Severus soltó unos cuantos improperios.-dice Remus sonriendo un poco por primera vez en toda la conversación.   
-Nada nuevo por otro lado viniendo de Quejicus-continúa Sirius-El resto de la Orden en general está bastante contenta. Incluído Dumbledore, aunque él también parecía preocupado por ti.  
-Ya...  
-Entiendo que sigas enfadado con...   
-No importa, de verdad. Sólo me preocupáis vosotros, ¿de verdad no estáis enfadados?  
-Prometido -Sirius frunce un poco el ceño antes de seguir- ¿Qué te han puesto de castigo?  
-Dos semanas haciendo líneas con el sapo y deberes extra de Transformaciones el resto del curso.   
-Bueno... ¿podría ser peor?-dice Sirius  
-Podría ser mucho peor.-le digo riendo-al menos no tengo que limpiar calderos con Snape o copiar las direcciones de las cartas de Lockhart. 

Ambos se ríen y pienso que estos meses juntos les sientan bien. Remus parece más joven que cuando nos dio clase y hasta Sirius ha recuperado algo del color y la energía que le robó Azkaban. 

-Cuando te tenga cerca otra vez, te voy a dar el abrazo más grande del mundo-me dice mi padrino seriamente.   
-¿En Pascua?- hago la pregunta sin pensar y ellos parecen sorprendidos.  
\- Harry, sé que estás invitado a La Madriguera y que tú y Ron ya volvéis a hablaros y…- algo de desilusión debe notarse en mi cara porque cambia de discurso -Sabes que me encantaría que vinieras, Harry. Pero no quiero hacerte elegir entre estar con tus amigos o…  
-Estoy todo el año con mis amigos… si Dumbledore me deja ir a Grimmauld Place y vosotros me queréis ahí, iré.  
-Tú casa está donde estemos nosotros-dice Remus simplemente- No tienes que preguntar.

No puedo evitar sonreír como si me hubieran hecho el mejor regalo del mundo. 

-Me apetece más estar con vosotros.-digo sin dudar-estar en casa.


	24. Salvados por el sickle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Más desviaciones con respecto al canon... con Malfoy del lado de Harry, ¿conseguirá Umbridge todo lo que se propone?   
> Muchas gracias por todos los kudos y comentarios.

Aunque nadie en Hogwarts habla de ella no tengo la menor duda de que todo el castillo ha leído la entrevista que hice a "El Quisquilloso" ni de que tal y como Malfoy predijo, muchos me creen. Obviamente esto no ha hecho más que aumentar la ira de Umbridge, que ha aumentado sus Decretos Educacionales hasta el absurdo. 

Por primera vez desde que empecé Hogwarts deseo que lleguen las vacaciones de Pascua para salir del castillo, dos semanas de tranquilidad en Grimmauld Place suenan de fábula y por como me habla Sirius, sé que él también las espera.

* * *

Estoy preparando la última reunión del ED antes de las vacaciones cuando noto el sickle quemar mi piel de forma continua, lo cual me resulta bastante extraño. Malfoy suele respetar el tiempo que le dedico a esto. Miro la moneda esperando encontrarme alguna tontería sobre lo aburrida que está siendo Bulstrode o el corte de pelo nuevo de Zabini, pero no es así. Sólo hay dos palabras escritas, repetidas una y otra vez, pero que me hielan la sangre de inmediato: SAPO CORRED, SAPO CORRED, SAPO CORRED, SAPO CORRED, SAPO CORRED

Miro a mi alrededor y veo como aproximadamente un tercio de los miembros del ED ya están aquí y no tardo ni medio segundo en gritar la orden.

-Umbridge nos ha descubierto. Idos a vuestras salas comunes, avisad a los que veáis-le pido silenciosamente a la sala que esconda todo lo que Umbridge considere peligroso -Hermione, avisa mediante el galeón a los que vienen de camino. 

Afortunadamente obedecen sin rechistar. Hay un barullo y todos salen corriendo, menos Hermione que se queda a mi lado tratando de controlar la sala. Yo camino hacia el espejo donde está la lista con nuestros nombres y la arranco de un tirón.   
"Un lugar donde destruirlo y que Umbridge jamás la encuentre"- pienso y aparece una pequeña pecera de cristal con un fuego muy raro.  
-¿Eso es fuego maldito?-pregunta Hermione y yo no tengo ni idea de que contestarle.

Cuando tiro el papel se forma una serpiente de fuego dentro de la pecera que da vueltas haciendo que desaparezca del todo, la magia de la sala impidiendo que el fuego escape de su jaula y nos haga daño. No puedo evitar mirarlo con la boca abierta, especialmente cuando el fuego se queda quieto y la pecera desaparece del todo.  
-Eso ha molado-dice Ron, haciendo que Hermione y yo nos giremos hacia él del susto.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?  
-¿Estás loco?  
-No me vais a convencer de perderme la diversión-dice inseguro-Sé que he sido un imbécil este año pero...  
-¿Podemos hacer esto en otro momento, chicos?-pregunta Hermione.  
-Umbridge, sí-decimos Ron y yo a la vez.  
-Larguémonos de aquí.

Salimos de la sala cubiertos por la capa invisible a la misma vez que Umbridge y su Brigada Inquisitorial abren la sala. Por el rabillo del ojo veo que Malfoy está con ellos y no puedo evitar sentirme aliviado de que no le hayan descubierto avisándome. 

Casi corremos hasta llegar a los jardines, donde nos dejamos caer en el césped.   
-Joder-dice Hermione agarrándose el costado-No sé porque me habéis hecho correr tanto.  
-Mens sana in corpore sano.-le digo riéndome.  
\- Bueno, Hermione-dice Ron sin aliento-Podríamos habernos quedado a tomar el té con Umbridge. "Señor Potter, usted está diciendo horribles mentiras sobre las infusiones de este castillo. 1 millón de puntos menos para Gryffindor."

Lo dice imitando tan bien a Umbridge que tanto Hermione como yo lloramos de la risa. Y la verdad es que se siente bien estar todos juntos de nuevo que no puedo evitar sonreírle a Ron. 

-Quería disculparme por estos meses. Os he tratado fatal a ambos, pero especialmente a Harry. Yo... estaba enfadado y me comporté como un imbécil. Parte de mi castigo después de lo de Malfoy incluyó hablar con la Señora Pomfrey y... bueno, me ha ayudado mucho.-lo dice poniéndose muy rojo y yo me siento muy orgulloso de él.   
-Eso es genial, Ronald-se me adelanta Hermione- Siempre he pensado que Hogwarts falla en...

No la dejo continuar, sino que le pongo una mano a Ron en el hombro.

-El trío dorado de Gryffindor no puede funcionar sin uno de sus miembros-digo simplemente y la sonrisa de Ron es tan brillante como la que tenía cuando Scabbers mordió a Goyle hace ya tantos años.

Pasamos la tarde bajo el tímido sol de marzo, por una vez sin preocuparnos de los deberes ni de Voldemort ni de la guerra. Umbridge debe estar poniendo el castillo patas arriba en nuestra ausencia, buscando algún signo de reunión ilegal. Con algo de suerte, todos los chicos habrán escapado a sus salas comunes a tiempo. 

Ya habrá tiempo de preocuparnos por ello más tarde. Ahora somos simplemente 3 adolescentes bromeando sobre las cartas que Krum le escribe a Hermione o sobre como Chang me sigue poniendo ojitos en cada reunión. Y es divertido y perfectamente simple. Y es la tarde que nos merecemos.


	25. Pociones variadas y té con limón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aquí por fin les espera algo más de acción Drarry. Mil gracias por su paciencia, las cosas buenas van llegando poco a poco.

Nada más entrar al castillo me encuentro con una Profesora Umbridge muy enfadada.  
-A mi despacho, Potter. Inmediatamente. 

Camino tras de ella intentando no pensar en las miradas de horror de Ron y Hermione detrás de mí. Vuelvo a practicar lo que Snape me ha enseñado y sobre todo, lo que he conseguido de los libros de Oclumancia que me envío Sirius. Así que lleno mi mente de ruido, de pensamientos inconexos para que si Umbridge decide pasarse por allí acabe hecha un lío.

Mientras me siento frente a su escritorio, termino de cerrar las paredes que protegen la alacena donde guardo los pensamientos que no quiero que nadie encuentre. Me ha costado mucho, pero en las últimas clases ya he conseguido evitar que Snape vea mis mayores secretos.  
-¿Un té, Señor Potter?

_Veritaserum-dice una voz en mi cabeza bastante parecida a la de Ojoloco-No te bebas esa porquería Potter._

-No tengo sed, profesora.  
-Insisto, Potter.

_No la enfades, Potter. No seas imbécil. Finge que te la bebes pero no te la bebas de verdad. ¿Es que no has aprendido nada?_

-¿Azúcar?

 _El azúcar refuerza el veritaserum, Potter-esta vez es la voz de Malfoy la que resuena en mi cabeza.- El limón la neutraliza un poco._

-¿Limón tiene, profesora?  
-Por supuesto, Potter-dice agitando la bebida sobre la infusión y poniéndola delante de mí.-Espero que esté a tu gusto.

Me acerco la taza a los labios y finjo beber. Parte de la infusión me cae por la cara, pero ella no parece darse cuenta. Vuelvo a apoyar la taza sobre el plato y la miro fijamente.  
-Bueno, Potter… ¿Dónde estuviste esta tarde?  
-En el lago, junto con Ron y con Hermione. –digo rápidamente, tratando de imitar el tono sin vida que he escuchado a los intoxicados con veritaserum.  
-¿No estuviste con un grupo denominado “Ejercito de Dumbledore”?  
-No.  
-¿Aprendiendo y enseñando hechizos no aprobados por el ministerio?  
-No. Practiqué los encantamientos permutadores después de comer, pero está en el programa.  
-Bueno, me alegro de que sea así- sin embargo no parece alegrarse. Está lívida y me da la sensación de que en cualquier momento sacará la varita y me atacará. Mientras se gira hacia la ventana aprovecho para derramar el té en uno de sus jarrones rosa.

-¿Dónde está Sirius Black?  
-No lo sé.  
-Potter… sé perfectamente que hablaba contigo en la chimenea de la torre de Gryffindor y…  
-No hablo con él desde que tenía 13 años.

El interrogatorio dura unos minutos más, pero no puede sacar nada de mí.  
-Una semana más de castigos, Señor Potter.  
-¿Por qué, Profesora?  
-No puede practicar magia en los pasillos y usted mismo acaba de confesar haberlo hecho con esos encantamientos permutadores. Puede irse.

Salgo de allí furioso conmigo mismo por haberle dado un motivo para castigarme, pero al mismo tiempo algo más tranquilo. Al menos no nos ha pillado.

* * *

Me quedo sin esencia de murtlap el último día del trimestre, aunque lo cierto es que poco hace contra las más de 6 horas de castigo diario durante casi 3 semanas. Soy el único castigado y el día después de que Edgecombe se chivara de nosotros, se retractó de la acusación. No tengo muy clara la razón, pero solo puedo rogar porque Malfoy no se haya metido en líos por ello. Ante la falta de culpables, Umbridge está soltando toda su ira contra mí y la herida de la mano se hace mucho peor, más profunda y sangrante. 

Lo único bueno que ha traído toda esta situación es que ha mejorado mi relación con Malfoy, nos hemos vuelto un poco menos reservados el uno con el otro y me gusta el cambio. Aunque el chico sigue siendo un misterio para mí, especialmente hoy, que lleva más de media hora sin levantar la vista del caldero. Desde luego esta no era la forma en la que pensaba despedirme de él antes de las vacaciones. 

No puedo evitar que se me escape un quejido mientras intento terminar mi trabajo para McGonagall. La mano me late con fuerza y no puedo escribir una palabra más. 

-Eres un imbécil, Harry Potter.-dice finalmente, mientras separa parte de la poción en un pequeño vial y se acerca hacia mí.  
Estoy a punto de contestarle algo hiriente, pero veo la forma en la que me mira y se me ablanda el corazón. Malfoy no tiene la culpa de que yo sea un bocazas.

-¿Puedo?-me pregunta con suavidad señalando a mi maltrecho brazo y yo le digo que sí.  
Malfoy se sienta a mi lado y coge el brazo con tanta delicadeza que no puedo evitar sonreír, él aplica su poción sobre la herida con suavidad y aunque pica un poco, el alivio es inmediato. Suelto un suspiro y a él se le escapa una sonrisilla.

-En otra vida, bajo otras circunstancias... me haría sanador.-dice suavemente. La revelación es tan sencilla, tan inocente. Tan devastadora.  
-En otra vida ocurrirían muchas otras cosas, ¿verdad?-le contesto y él me mira sin decir una palabra, agitando su varita y creando una venda que me protege perfectamente la herida.  
-No estoy de acuerdo con que te dejes torturar, pero te voy a ayudar. Llevo días preparando la poción, pero hasta hoy no estuvo lista... lo siento. Espero que te la lleves a casa en vacaciones y que… los muggles no te pongan problemas.

Esa es la versión oficial: Harry Potter ha mejorado tanto su relación con sus tíos que ahora pasa las vacaciones con ellos. La realidad afortunadamente es bien diferente: me voy con mi padrino y Remus a Grimmauld Place.

-Gracias.  
-Dame la mano, Potter.-Le vuelvo a tender la mano vendada y él gruñe-ésa no. Tu otra mano.

Le miro con sorpresa pero le hago caso y él aprieta mi mano entre las suyas.  
-No estás solo. No dejes que nadie te convenza de lo contrario.

Yo asiento y veo lo que me suplica con la mirada, que no deje que esto siga ocurriendo, que lo detenga.  
-Voy a hablar con alguien en Pascua… y voy a contar lo que ocurre con Umbridge.

Malfoy sonríe de una forma tan sincera que me resulta abrumadora.  
-Ese es mi Gryffindor valiente.-me acaricia la cara y lo cierto es que yo no puedo contenerme más. Me lanzo hacia sus labios y le doy el beso más delicado que puedo, apenas un roce. Me separo de él deseándole que pase unas Felices Pascuas y que sea capaz de entender todas esas cosas que no soy capaz de decir.

Y él aparentemente lo hace, porque su sonrisa es aún más brillante cuando salimos de la Sala de los Menesteres.  
-Intenta seguir vivo, Potter.-dice a modo de despedida y yo simplemente asiento con la cabeza.  
-Igualmente Malfoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se aceptan críticas, ruegos, preguntas y sugerencias. Espero que les haya gustado.


	26. Habitaciones decoradas y maestrías.

No me puedo estar quieto en el tren de vuelta a Londres, pero tanto los Weasley como Hermione no tienen corazón para mandarme a sentar.

La puerta del compartimento se abre de repente y una chica rubia y alta a la que no he visto a mi vida me llama.  
-¡Potter!-cuando me levanto, ella me tira algo que parece una bola de pergamino.  
La cojo al vuelo y noto algo que me tira del ombligo.  
"Un traslador, mierda" es lo único que puedo pensar mientras el mundo gira a mi alrededor.

* * *

Aterrizo de boca sobre la alfombra y me saluda la atronadora risa de Sirius Black.  
-Desde luego no eres igual de grácil sin escoba que con ella. Tu madre era igual, un auténtico desastre con los polvos Floo y con los trasladores.  
-¿Qué ha pasado?- Me pongo de pie de un salto y observo como estamos en la biblioteca del número 12 de Grimmauld Place.  
-El Ministerio tenía órdenes de seguirte apenas pusieras un pie en King's Cross. El expreso de Hogwarts es propiedad de la escuela así que allí no pueden influir, por lo que Dumbledore decidió sacarte de allí.  
-¿La chica quién era?  
-Tenemos una joven metamorfomaga entre nuestras filas, señor Potter.  
-¿Era Tonks? ¿Por qué no entró como ella misma?  
-Ten en cuenta que no estaría bien visto que una auror del Ministerio secuestre a Harry Potter, ¿no crees? Ha mandado tu baúl directamente aquí y debe estar hablando con tus amigos.  
Yo asiento, un poco atorrollado por tanta información.  
-¿El Ministerio no se dará cuenta de que no estoy en Privet Drive?  
-Tus tíos se han ido de vacaciones a Mallorca, bajo la protección de la Orden. Si el Ministerio pregunta, tú también. 

Yo asiento sin saber muy bien qué decir. Obviamente ni unas vacaciones de Pascua pueden ser normales en mi vida.  
-¿Así saludas a tu padrino?-me increpa Sirius.

Yo le sonrío y le abrazo muy fuerte y vuelvo a recordar lo que es que te quieran incondicionalmente.  
-Así está mejor. ¿Cómo estás, Harry?  
-Bien-miento, y obviamente por la cara de preocupación de Sirius no parece tragárselo ni por un instante.  
-No lo pareces.  
-¿Dónde está Remus?  
-Está trabajando para la Orden, vuelve esta noche o mañana. Y no, Harry... me han prohibido decir nada que...  
-Quiero hablar con vosotros-le interrumpo y él me mira asustado.  
-¿Pasa algo?  
-Prefiero hablarlo todos juntos.-digo, aunque lo cierto es que prefiero contar lo de Umbridge cuando haya alguien conmigo que pueda evitar que Sirius se aparezca en Hogwarts dispuesto a asesinarla. Él parece aún más preocupado si cabe por mi respuesta, pero no voy a ceder en esto.

-¿Podemos subir mi baúl a la habitación?-le digo tratando de cambiar de tema- Me encantaría cambiarme de ropa, no me dio tiempo ni a quitarme la túnica.  
-Claro-dice haciendo desaparecer mi baúl con la varita.- Vamos.  
-¿Dónde me quedo esta vez?  
-Sobre eso... tenemos una sorpresa. Sígueme.

Llegamos a la habitación que ocupé en Navidad y cuando le miro, él sólo me insta a abrir la puerta. Cuando lo hago, me quedo con la boca abierta... la habitación parece otra. Es luminosa y espaciosa, lejos quedan los tapices horrorosos y las paredes siniestras. Los muebles son sencillos y de colores suaves, con una colcha llena de pequeñas snitches doradas que vuelan en todas direcciones.  
-Tu nueva habitación.-dice Sirius muy inquieto-Si no te gusta cualquier cosa sólo tienes que...

Esta vez no me contengo y me lanzo sobre él dándole las gracias una y otra vez. Como siempre, Sirius siempre me entiende y simplemente me devuelve el abrazo con fuerza.

-¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? Podemos jugar al ajedrez o lo que...  
-Quiero terminar los deberes.-respondo y no me gusta nada la decepción en su mirada.  
-Me hieres con tus palabras, ahijado.  
-Si termino ahora tendré el resto de la semana libre. Es una mierda sobre transformaciones circunstanciales o algo así.  
-Transformaciones sustanciales.  
Le miro con sorpresa y él me guiña un ojo.  
-Transformaciones era mi asignatura favorita. Cuando presenté los ÉXTASIS mi examinadora me contó que nadie desde McGonagall había tenido tan buenos resultados.  
-Me imagino que eso no ayudaría a tranquilizar a tu ego.  
-Te dejo pasar mucho tiempo con Remus, definitivamente. 

Pongo los ojos en blanco y él apoya una mano sobre mi hombro.  
-¿Quieres que te eche una mano con ello?  
Me quedo en blanco, con una horrorosa sensación de quemazón en los ojos. Y no quiero llorar, no delante de Sirius.  
-¿Harry?  
-Estaría genial-digo tratando de que mi voz suene bien-Estaría genial tener ayuda.  
Quiero decir algo más pero no sé cómo hacerlo, no me salen las palabras. Quiero contarle que tía Petunia nunca tenía ganas de ayudarme y cómo la única vez que Vernon me ayudó, me dio las respuestas mal a propósito para que me castigaran en el colegio.  
-Ven aquí.-Otro abrazo y ninguna pregunta.-Nunca olvides que con Remus y conmigo puedes pedir ayuda siempre que quieras, Harry. 

Yo asiento y él me revuelve un poco el pelo. 

Y al final Sirius resulta ser un profesor excelente, se salta los libros de texto pero es capaz de explicar cualquier teoría de forma sencilla y me encuentro a mí mismo entendiendo todo a la primera.  
-Es una pena que no puedas hacer magia fuera de la escuela-dice después de mostrarme la parte práctica.-Aunque estoy seguro de que lo bordarás. ¿Harry? ¿Me estás escuchando?  
-Perdona, me he quedado en el aire-me disculpo rápidamente-Por cierto... hacía tiempo que no te veía tan relajado como ahora.  
-No me había dado cuenta de lo echaba de menos.

Le miro sin entender.  
-La magia, la teoría de transformaciones. Ver cómo ha cambiado en 15 años.  
-¿Y no has pensado en una Maestría en Transformaciones?-pregunto-Me han dicho que es de las que más trabajo llevan, pero si conseguiste ser un Animago a los 15 años, no creo que esto sea peor. Además... en lo que se soluciona todo este lío, tienes tiempo y una biblioteca enorme. E incluso McGonagall podría ayudarte de alguna forma. 

Él me mira con la boca abierta.  
-Soy demasiado mayor para...  
-Claro, a tus avanzados 36 años.-pongo los ojos en blanco.-Además, cuando encuentren a Pettigrew... eso te podría hacer ganar puntos a favor de la opinión pública. "Sirius Black encarcelado a los 21 años, dedica sus años escondido de la justicia a cumplir los sueños que le robaron injustamente".  
-No se me había ocurrido. De todos modos es imposible conseguir un tutor y no pondré en ese compromiso a Minerva ni...  
-No hace falta un tutor para empezar la maestría, sí para presentar el examen final y todo eso. Pero el trabajo puedes empezarlo tú solo. 

Me mira fijamente un rato hasta que un amago de sonrisa aparece en su rostro.  
-Sirius Black, Maestro en Transformaciones. Imagínate la cara que se le quedaría a Molly. 

Horas más tarde, cuando Remus aparece con cara de cansado y Sirius le salta encima gritando que a partir de ahora será el Maestro Padfoot... decido que las verdades tristes pueden esperar unas horas más y que nos merecemos al menos una noche de familia feliz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La tardanza esta vez no tiene la menor excusa. Prometo que para compensar los próximos dos capítulos irán mucho más seguidos. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y por los comentarios.


	27. Cicatrices y aullidos

Aunque una parte de mí quiere ignorar el tema hasta el final de las vacaciones, sé que no es lo correcto: no puedo irme dejándoles esa carga a ellos. Así que una noche, cuando apenas quedan tres días para volver al castillo, respiro hondo y trato de encontrar todo mi valor Gryffindor.   
-Tengo que hablar con vosotros.

Algo debe de notarse en mi tono porque veo a Remus más serio que mucho tiempo.  
Me siento enfrente a ellos y no puedo evitar mirar el fuego mientras hablo.  
-Es sobre mis castigos con Umbridge.

He ensayado muchas veces cómo decirlo, cómo suavizarlo. Pero simplemente no me salen las palabras. No quiero que la Orden se meta en líos por mi culpa, pero Malfoy tiene toda la razón al decirme que no podré controlar esta situación más tiempo. Los castigos se le están yendo de las manos, es cuestión de tiempo que me haga daño de verdad.

Al final me decido por lo más fácil y simplemente extiendo la mano hacia ellos, con las cicatrices visibles. Cierro los ojos y escucho un gruñido de furia, unos pasos apresurados y un portazo.

Cuando abro los ojos enfrente de mí sólo está mi padrino.  
-¿Remus?  
-Dale unos instantes, los lobos no toleran que nadie haga daño a sus cachorros.  
A mí se me forma un nudo en la garganta al escucharlo.  
-Yo...  
-Ven aquí, Harry-me dice extendiendo los brazos hacia mí. Haber podido crecer recibiendo estos abrazos habría sido genial, la verdad. 

Remus apenas tarda un par de minutos en serenarse y vuelve como siempre, el Remus en calma con el que siempre podemos contar.  
-Lo siento.

Volvemos a sentarnos en el sillón, esta vez conmigo en el centro.  
-¿Desde cuándo?-pregunta Sirius con tono serio.  
-Desde la primera semana. Sé que debería haberme callado, pero dijo que la muerte de Cedric había sido un accidente y...  
-Harry-dice Remus con voz suave-respira hondo.

Le hago caso y continúo.  
-Ahora busca cualquier excusa para castigarme y...  
-¿Lo sabe Albus?  
-No. Ni él ni McGonagall.  
-¿No se lo has contado a nadie?  
-Ron y Hermione lo descubrieron y... algún otro amigo. Ellos querían que lo contara pero...  
-Harry, tienes 15 años...  
-No quería ser una carga para vosotros. Bastante lo complico todo ya siempre y...  
-Harry, lo que hace esa... bruja es ilegal. Es un delito. Un profesor de Hogwarts no puede torturar a sus alumnos.  
-Soy el enemigo del Ministerio y...  
-Como si eres el mismísimo Voldemort. Es ilegal. Eres un menor. Por muchas cosas que hayas visto, por mucho a lo que te hayas enfrentado... sigues siendo un crío.-Remus parece más desesperado de lo que lo he visto jamás-Y Hogwarts tiene la obligación de proteger a sus alumnos.  
-Harry-intenta Sirius agarrando mi mano-Sabes que no lo mereces, ¿verdad? Esto no es un castigo por lo de Cedric porque no fue culpa tuya. Fueron Colagusano y Voldemort quienes le mataron.  
-Él no quería coger la copa, fui yo quién...

No sé de donde salen las palabras, pero me doy cuenta de que es lo que llevo pensando meses. Si yo no hubiera insistido en que ambos cogiéramos la copa, Cedric ahora estaría vivo.

-Fue Voldemort, Harry. Fue Voldemort. Él es el culpable de todo, él y Peter.-Remus desvía la mirada de mí un instante para fijarla en Sirius-Ambos tenéis que aceptar que todo lo que ha ocurrido, tanto el año pasado como hace 14 años no es culpa vuestra. Fueron ellos quienes traicionaron a tu familia y quienes mataron al chico.

Nos quedamos ahí los tres, con las manos entrelazadas y sin saber muy bien qué decir hasta que Remus rompe el silencio.

-Vamos a hablar con Albus y con Minerva, Harry. No podemos permitir que esto siga ocurriendo.  
-Lo sé.-digo y doy un largo suspiro.  
-Estamos muy orgullosos de ti-añade Sirius.-Has sido muy valiente al contárnoslo y...  
-No vais a hacer ninguna tontería, ¿verdad?  
-Claro que no.-contesta rápidamente Remus.-¿Verdad Sirius?

Mi padrino asiente.  
-Lo juro solemnemente.-dice y yo no puedo evitar que se me escape una sonrisa.   
-Cenamos en una hora-me dice Remus mirando su reloj.-pero hasta entonces eres libre si quieres subir a tu habitación a descansar.

Algo en el tono que usa me dice que no es una sugerencia, sino más bien una petición. Y decido hacerle caso y dejarles un tiempo solos. Cierro la puerta tras de mí al salir del salón y mientras subo las escaleras lo escucho claramente, Padfoot aulla y gruñe y debe estar destrozando la habitación. "Los animagos sienten las cosas de manera diferente" suele decir Remus, según Sirius tiene que ver más con que es capaz de procesar mejor el dolor cuando es un perro. 

Sea lo que sea, nadie dijo que querer fuera fácil.


	28. Desayunos y consejos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "-Sí y no.-le contesto yo y él se ríe.  
> -¿Es eso lo que te tiene tan pensativo últimamente?-pregunta con delicadeza- Pensaba que sería algo de Voldemort.  
> -Preferiría que fuera algo de Voldemort.  
> -No digas eso, Harry. Enamorarse no es nada malo. No dejes que este desastre te haga creer lo contrario."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Aeeet mala, Aeeet va a plancharse las orejas esta noche como castigo por llevar más de un mes sin actualizar sus historias.
> 
> Al margen de bromas, lo triste es que no puedo prometer que esto vaya a ir a mejor... no sé cuando volveré a actualizar. La vida real se está metiendo en medio de mis hobbies. :( 
> 
> Espero que disfruten mucho del capítulo.

-Buenos días-me saluda Sirius con una sonrisa cuando entro en la cocina.-¿Tortitas? ¿Tostadas? ¿Huevos revueltos?  
Mientras lo dice, el plato va cambiando de contenido.  
-Mejor tu tarta de melaza favorita.-dice haciendo aparecer un trozo enorme de tarta que me hace la boca agua.  
-Remus no aprobaría tu elección de desayuno.  
-Ojos que no ven...  
-¿Dónde está?  
-Misión especial de la Orden-contesta con una sonrisa un tanto forzada- y tengo prohibido dar detalles.

Yo simplemente asiento. Empiezo a dar cuenta de mi desayuno cuando Sirius me interrumpe.  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-¿Qué?  
-Estás raro. Y no sólo por lo de los últimos días.  
-¿Cómo supiste que él era el indicado?-le pregunto sin pensar y Sirius me mira sorprendido. Casi esperó que haga alguna de las suyas pero simplemente me sonríe.  
-No lo supe. O mejor dicho, lo supe desde siempre. No sé... Es difícil de explicar.

Se queda callado unos instantes con una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara.  
-Remus era uno de mis mejores amigos, hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por él al igual que por tu padre o la rata... Pero no sé ¿Como pasan estas cosas? Lily decía que es la magia de Hogwarts, porque pasan los años y un día descubres que estas enamorado de alguien, no hay ninguna epifania ni ningún momento de claridad extrema. ¿Responde eso a tu pregunta?  
-Sí y no.-le contesto yo y él se ríe.  
-¿Es eso lo que te tiene tan pensativo últimamente?-pregunta con delicadeza- Pensaba que sería algo de Voldemort.  
-Preferiría que fuera algo de Voldemort.  
-No digas eso, Harry. Enamorarse no es nada malo. No dejes que este desastre te haga creer lo contrario.

Eso dice ahora, pero estoy completamente convencido de que si Sirius supiera de quién creo que me estoy enamorando sus palabras serían mucho menos optimistas.  
-Él no te gustaría-le digo, aguantándome a duras penas el "es tu primo"  
-Bueno, no me tiene que gustar a mi... Te tiene que hacer feliz a ti.

Me quedó helado con su franqueza.  
-No me mires así. Yo... yo sólo quiero que seas feliz, con alguien a quien no le importe esa cicatriz ni la fama. Si encuentras a alguien que te quiere así... no le dejes escapar. Y los secretos, Harry... puedes pensar que mintiéndole le proteges, pero los secretos acaban con todo. Yo lo hice y casi pierdo a Remus para siempre.-me revuelve el pelo antes de salir de la cocina y yo me quedo mirando fijamente mi porción de tarta.

* * *

-MiniProngs se ha enamorado, Moony.-exclama cuando Remus entra por la puerta esa noche y yo le lanzo mi puré a la cabeza, provocando que a Remus le dé un ataque de risa y que se forme una batalla de comida como no ha habido otra en esta casa.

Les voy a echar mucho de menos.


	29. Licántropos y confesores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Me quedo un instante pensando cómo contestarle, porque lo único que se me ocurre es que tengo más de un problema con el maldito Draco Malfoy. Muchos. El principal de ellos que no dejo de pensar en sus labios y en cómo volver a Hogwarts es un poquito menos malo aunque solo sea por poder besarle otra vez."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo cortito, cortito. Espero que no me maten por ello y que lo disfruten.

Apenas faltan 2 horas para tener que volver a Hogwarts y me vuelve a invadir la misma sensación que tuve en Navidad: no quiero irme de aquí. En Grimmauld Place esta mi familia, en Hogwarts esta Umbridge, Snape y la oclumancia, Dumbledore y su desprecio hacia mí.  
-¡Harry!-escucho una voz llamándome desde la cocina. Cuando entro, veo a Remus sentado con dos tazas de té frente a él.  
-¡Has vuelto pronto hoy!  
-Voy a acompañarte yo de vuelta al castillo al final. Tonks tiene un poco de lío-dice con una sonrisa-pero antes quería comentarte algo. Siéntate por favor.  
-¿Ha pasado...?  
-No te asustes. Sólo quiero hablar de lo que me contaste en Navidad.

Sus palabras me dejan helado, instintivamente me giro pero no veo a Sirius por ningún lugar.  
-Se está dando una ducha. Tenemos unos 10 minutos-dice sonriendo.  
-En el fondo te gusta lo de ocultarle cosas, ¿eh?-digo intentando que mi tono no resulte forzado.  
-Harry, no te hagas el sueco por favor. En Navidad tenias un problema con el señor Malfoy y lo que comentó ayer Sirius sobre tu vida sentimental me ha hecho recordar ese momento.

Me quedo un instante pensando cómo contestarle, porque lo único que se me ocurre es que tengo más de un problema con el maldito Draco Malfoy. Muchos. El principal de ellos que no dejo de pensar en sus labios y en cómo volver a Hogwarts es un poquito menos malo aunque solo sea por poder besarle otra vez.  
-Te hice caso.  
-¿Y?  
-Y nada. Hemos vuelto a trabajar juntos y cada vez hago las pociones mejor, el otro día incluso superé a Hermione.-le sonrío pero tiene cara de no tragárselo mucho.  
-Ya veo...  
-Remus...

Debo ser la persona más evidente del mundo, porque me basta mirarle para darme cuenta de que Remus lo sabe, y si no lo sabe, lo sospecha.  
-Avanzo muy lento con la Oclumancia.  
-No me cambies de tema, Harry.  
-No lo hago. -trato de que mi voz suene lo más fría posible, pero no lo consigo-Pueden pasar muchas cosas si cierta información cae en manos equivocadas y...

No consigo terminar la frase porque Remus se lanza hacia mí dándome el mayor abrazo que me han dado nunca.  
-¿Puedes mentirme y decirme que crees que esto de un modo u otro saldrá bien?  
-No te voy a mentir, pero creo que si hay alguien capaz de hacer que algo así funcione ese eres tú. Confía más en ti, Harry.  
-Saber dónde está ahora y con quién... No es fácil. Y no debería hablar de esto. La oclumancia...

Él esboza una sonrisa triste antes de seguir hablando.  
-Por cierto... como dudo que Snape te lo haya contado y como no sale en los libros, quiero que sepas que a los licántropos no se nos puede prácticar Legeremancia. Así que si en algún momento necesitas hablar con alguien, estoy aquí. Yo sé lo que es estar enamorado de un sangrepura cuya familia adora a Lord Voldemort. No lo olvides.  
-¿Tan evidente es?  
-Bueno, cuando hablas de él pones la misma cara que ponía tu madre. 6 años enteros de odio a Potter hasta que cayó en sus brazos, tú te pareces demasiado a ella.  
-Merlín...

Me aprieta el hombro y justo voy a contestarle cuando escuchamos pasos en las escaleras. Nuevamente no tengo que decir una palabra, Remus me entiende a la perfección y sólo asiente con la cabeza.  
-¿Qué andáis tramando a mis espaldas?  
-Nada. ¿No puedo hablar con nuestro ahijado?  
-¿Nuestro ahijado?-dice Sirius con una sonrisa.  
-Por supuesto, a ver si ahora te vas a quedar tú con todo el mérito.

Los tres nos reímos y sólo puedo pensar en que aunque a mi alrededor la guerra sólo ha traído desgracias, a mí me ha devuelto a parte de mi familia.


	30. Alianzas y reencuentros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Y esta vez no es precisamente un beso casto.  
> Cuando nos separamos tardamos en recobrar ambos el aliento unos segundos.  
> -Te he echado de menos, Cararrajada.  
> Y aunque me sonríe, sé que algo no marcha bien. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! He vuelto!! Como ya he dicho en otros capitulos, prometo de verdad que hay bastante de la historia escrita, no se va a quedar a mitad, y también prometo no dejar pasar tantos meses sin ir actualizando.  
> Aquí empieza otro giro con respecto a lo que pasa en los libros, agarrénse que vienen curvas. 
> 
> Mil gracias por seguir leyendo, a pesar de todo.

Quizás saltarme el banquete no sea la mejor idea, pero después de haber pasado toda la semana aterrorizado pensando en cómo podría estar Malfoy, necesito volver a la normalidad lo antes posible.  
Así que cuando se abre la Sala de los Menesteres y lo encuentro ahí de pie, con su túnica de Slytherin, no puedo resistirme a abrazarlo. Sin embargo no soy el único que no puede controlarse porque cuando me doy cuenta tengo los labios de Malfoy sobre los míos.  
Y esta vez no es precisamente un beso casto.  
Cuando nos separamos tardamos en recobrar ambos el aliento unos segundos.  
-Te he echado de menos, Cararrajada.  
Y aunque me sonríe, sé que algo no marcha bien.  
-¿Qué pasa, Draco?  
-Está en mi casa.  
-¿Quién?-pregunto, con el corazón latiéndome a toda velocidad.  
-Bellatrix Lestrange.  
-¿Por qué…?- No sé si le estoy preguntando que por qué me lo cuenta o que por qué está tan aterrorizado, aunque por otro lado sabiendo lo que Sirius me ha contado de ella, tampoco me extraña.  
-Tengo miedo. Toda mi vida le he tenido terror. Y créeme… no es cosa sólo mía. Cuando Lucius Malfoy te dice que alguien está loco y tengas cuidado… tú simplemente le haces caso. Por lo que me ha contado mi madre, ya estaba así de mal de la cabeza desde el colegio, Harry.  
Es la primera vez que me llama por mi nombre y a mí se me hace un nudo en la garganta.  
-Malfoy, no entiendo qué…  
-Es una experta en Legeremancia.  
Ahora entiendo lo que me está intentando decir, entiendo el pánico que siente y empiezo a asustarme yo también. Al final Snape va a tener razón con lo de la importancia de la Oclumancia.  
-Bellatrix vendería a mi madre y a su propio marido al Señor Tenebroso sin dudar un segundo. Estoy perdido.  
-No lo estás-lo digo tratando tanto de convencerle a él como de convencerme a mí mismo.  
-No digas estupideces, Potter… podrá leerme la mente y en cuanto lo haga, ¿qué crees que ocurrirá?  
La imagen es clara en mi cabeza. La familia de Draco muerta, él torturado, Voldemort usándolos a todos para llegar a mí.  
-Aprende a defenderte.  
-¿Qué?  
-Oclumancia, Draco. Oclumancia. Puedes aprender, quedan casi tres meses para el verano.  
Intento pensar fríamente. Si a Draco se le da bien, no tenemos de que preocuparnos. Si es como yo… no quiero ni pensar en lo que le puede ocurrir.  
-¿Sabes que esos fascículos de Corazón de Bruja no funcionan, verdad?  
-No me refiero a eso, idiota. Me refiero a con un profesor de verdad.  
-¿Quién?  
-Snape.-La idea de deberle algo más a Snape me resulta horrorosa, pero si es el precio a pagar por mantener a Malfoy con vida, podré hacerlo. No hay nada más importante ahora que eso.  
-No me fío de Snape, y tú tampoco deberías.  
-No confío en Severus Snape, pero no es que tengamos cientos de expertos en Oclumancia paseando por Hogwarts.-Sólo él y Dumbledore que yo sepa.  
-Dumbledore.  
-¿Le abrirías tu mente a Dumbledore?-le pregunto incrédulo. Malfoy siempre ha odiado al director, probablemente fuera la única persona del castillo a la que odiara más que a los Weasleys o que a mí.  
-A cualquiera que no esté pegado a mi tía Bella o al Señor Tenebroso. Sin dudarlo.  
Nos quedamos en silencio, sentados el uno al lado del otro en esta especie de réplica del sillón de Slytherin que la sala siempre crea para nosotros y yo no puedo evitar sentirme un poco embargado por la situación. Draco Malfoy parece dispuesto a entregarse a las manos de Dumbledore para protegernos a ambos, y no es un sacrificio que yo tome a la ligera.  
-No me mires así.  
-Esto es mi culpa.  
-¿Ya empiezas de nuevo? Harry Potter vuelve a sentirse culpable de algo que no le corresponde: episodio 53.  
-Deberíamos…  
-No.-dice y se inclina para besarme y yo no puedo resistirme.-No voy a dejar que el miedo se cargue esto, Potter. Entiéndelo.  
-No lo estás poniendo fácil Draco.  
-Y tú eres la persona más llevadera de este castillo, no te jode.-se ríe- pero creo que esto vale la pena. Y… si poner mi mente en manos de Dumbledore es la forma de protegernos, lo haré.  
-¿Qué le vas a decir?  
-Eso es cosa mía… pero te prometo que me esforzaré en que me escuchen-da un largo suspiro.-Necesitamos ayuda si queremos sobrevivir.  
Asiento y él duda un momento antes de apretar mi mano entre las suyas.  
-Sería un gran momento para que dijeras que todo va a ir bien.  
-Nada nos sale bien nunca, Malfoy.-miro un instante lo bien que se ve nuestras manos entrelazadas- Pero tampoco nos sale tan mal. 

Ya es casi la hora del toque de queda cuando salimos de la Sala de los Menesteres. Draco se ha empeñado en ir ahora mismo a buscar a Dumbledore, y tengo que admitir su valor. Yo la primera vez que pensé en alguien rebuscando en mi mente no estaba tan concienciado.  
Llegamos a las gárgolas que cuidan el despacho del Director y le explico a Draco que hace falta una contraseña que no tengo y él sólo pone los ojos en blanco recordándome lo poco útil que puedo llegar a ser.  
Justo estoy a punto de contestarle cuando escuchamos pasos y vemos a Dumbledore caminando hacia nosotros mirándonos como si fuese la primera vez que nos ve.  
Draco se adelanta y yo vuelvo sobre mis pasos. Dudo que mi presencia sirva para algo, teniendo en cuenta cómo Dumbledore lleva meses ignorándome.  
Cuando los veo desaparecer por la escalera de caracol, el corazón me retumba en el pecho y no puedo evitar desear una y otra vez que no nos estemos equivocando al confiar en él.


End file.
